Passionate Desire
by Shygurl7
Summary: Serena and Raye have always fought over things. Clothes, Makeup, You name it. But what happenes when Serena falls in love with Raye's new boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

There was a loud knock on a pale chestnut door, waking up a very provoked teenage girl. As she jumped out of bed from the scare, she hit her head on the headboard behind her.

"OWWWWW!" she yelled as she opened the door only to find whomever had knocked was now gone. When she tuned her back to go inside her peaceful domain she felt something cold and wet hit the back of her neck. She quickly turned to face whatever in God's name hit her. And to her fears it was her little brother, Sammy.

"SHRIMP, GET READY TO RUN, CUZ I'M COMING AFTER YOU!" she yelled out as she grabbed her baseball bat from the hallway in front of her door. Her little brother screamed and ran down the stairs with ease, but for this girl it was a different story. About the time she finally got all the way down the stairs she had carpet burns on both her knees and her fingers had wood splinters from the rail. As she stepped onto the carpet in the living room from the stairs, she could hear her mother comforting her so called little brother. As she slowly limped into the kitchen, she wished she hadn't. Her mother was sitting at the dinning table with Jon, her mom's boyfriend. Sammy was sitting on her lap. 'What's he doing here?' she opinionated referring to Jon.

"Serena, why were you chasing your brother?" her mom asked

"Mom, he sprayed me with his water gun."

"Serena, he was just playing with you."

"But Mom,"

"But nothing. He's only 7 and you are 16."

"But…"

"Serena, I don't want to hear anything else, if you wouldn't have been chasing him you wouldn't be hurt."

"Serena, your mother's right." Jon added in.

"No one asked you." Serena rudely pointed out.

"SERENITY TSUKINO! YOU APPOLOGIZE RIGHT THIS INSTANT."

"Hey, what's all the noise about?" Serena's older sister, asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing Raye, just some silly argument." Serena shrugged as she walked over to the refrigerator.

"Good morning Jon, good morning mom, good morning Sammy, and good morning Serena." Raye said as she smiled at each person. Serena wasn't buying anything from the beauty product peddler.

"What's up with you?" she asked as she sat down at the round mahogany breakfast table.

"Well, Darien and I are going to the new amusement park today, to celebrate our 4 month anniversary." Raye happily replied.

"Sorry I asked." Serena unenthusiastically declared.

"Raye, dear…it's been four months already, when are we going to meet this young fellow?" Jon interestedly asked

"Well, I'm happy you asked, because I want you all to come to a barbeque at his house tomorrow. It's going to be nice.

"Sure, we all would like to come." Serena's mom said as look directly at her.

"I'll mark my calendar. But I need to be heading out if I want to get to work on time." Jon languidly said.

"Oh, me too. I'm supposed to meet this new client today." Irene smiled.

As Jon and Irene stood to leave, the house phone began to ring. With Serena being the closest to it, as she was putting her bowel in the sink, hurriedly answered it, thinking it was one of her friends.

"Hello." Serena talked into the phone.

"Hello, is Raye home?"

"Who's speaking?"

"Darien."

"Oh. Yea, she's here." Serena joylessly handed the phone to her older sister.

"Bye everyone." Jon said as he walked out the front door.

"Bye." Everyone yelled back, excluding Serena.

"Sammy are you ready to go over Julie's house?" Irene softly questioned.

"Yep," Sammy excitedly squealed.

"Well, go get in the car. Serena if you leave the house please remember to lock it up. Raye have fun."

"Bye, Mom." Serena sighed as she walked up the stairs to her room.

"Yea, Mom." Raye giggly smiled as Irene left.

When Serena was back into her white and fluffy room. She happily jumped onto her bed. And feel back to sleep. After what seemed about 50 hours. The phone rang.

"RAYYYYYYYEEEEEEE! GET THE PHOOOONE!" Serena sleepily yelled from her room. When the phone kept ringing. Serena madly got up from her warm bed. And ran down the stairs. All the while calling out Raye's name. When Serena got to the bottom of the stairs she realized that it wasn't the phone ringing it was doorbell. As she slowly opened the door, she came face to face; well she came face to chest with some mysterious guy.

"Can, I help you?"

"Is Raye home?"

"Um, I don't know. I can go check."

"May, I come in first?"

"Sure, I guess. You can wait right there on the couch." Serena rolled her eyes. This was probably one of Raye's boy toys. As long as Serena's been alive, guys have flocked after her sister.

When the stranger finally came inside the house she could finally see his whole appearance. And she wasn't too disappointed. He was muscular with jet-black hair, and he had the prettiest midnight blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Raye!" Serena screamed up the stairs.

"So…you must be Serena?"

"Oh. I know who you are. You're Darien." Serena adjusted her head from side to side.

"I am…Nice to meet you."

"Same here. So today is you twos' anniversary?"

"Four months and counting."

"That's a long time."

"Yea...I know…I usually last two weeks."

"You must really like Raye then." Serena smirked.

"Very Much."

"Interesting." Serena smiled and stood up. "Well…Darien…I must tell you…Raye's my sister…I know her a little better than you. A word of advice is to watch out." Serena walked over to the stairs.

"For what?"

"RAYE!" Serena called up the stairs once again. Still no reply. Serena shrugged her shoulders at Darien.

"Well I guess she's not here." Darien stood.

"Too bad." Serena sat down on the last step.

"If you see Raye tell her-"

"Darien, honey, what are you doing here?" Darien and Serena heard from the stairs. They both turned to look that way realizing that it was Raye.

"I came to pick you up."

"Speaking of the devil." Serena muttered under her breath.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you. I see that you've met my little sister Serena."

"Yea, um. She's just as charming as you."

"Oh, really?" Raye asked just before she kissed Darien.

"Okay, I'm going." Serena loudly yawned as she ran up the stairs.

"Bye, Serena." Raye called after her.

"It was nice meeting you, Serena." Darien said as the front door closed.

Serena waited on the stairs for about 2 minutes thinking about Darien. She hated the fact that he was so perfect and her sister got him. That's when she needed to take a walk. After a quick 5-minute shower, Serena hurriedly pulled on some jeans and a halter-top; next she combed her ankle length golden blond hair in to a ponytail, added her hoop earrings, and applied her makeup. And walked out her room door. When she reached the middle of the stairs, she realized that she had let Raye borrow her keys a couple of nights ago. In a fury she ran up to her room, to grab her cell phone from the stand and dialed Raye's cell.

"Hello," Raye answered from the other line.

"Hey, Raye. You have my keys?"

"I have them with me, I think."

"Ugh! I need them."

"Why?"

"I'm going out."

"Well, umm…wait there. The park isn't too far from the house, I'll send Darien down."

"Why can't you come?"

"Because I have to hold our place in line, we haven't even got past the ticketing gate."

"Why can't you come and he stay?" Serena whined.

"Serena." Raye scolded. "Bye."

"Bye."

"Great, just what I need." Serena thought aloud. Serena slowly walked down her stairs to the living room the watch some TV. Serena flipped through the channels landing on her favorite movie, Dirty Dancing…next to Anastasia and Bambi. 20 minutes into the movie the doorbell rang.

"Come in," she called out from the couch.

"What if I had been a stranger, you'd be fighting for your life right now." Darien said as he walked into the house.

"But you're not. So I'm okay." Serena turned around.

"Are you always like that."

"Like what?You've only known me for about 5 minutes."

"No, I've known you for about 4 months."

"No, you've known ABOUT me for 4 months." Serena stood up.

"Yea, you got me there."

"Can I have my keys?"

"What?"

"My keys…"

"OH, I'm sorry." Darien said as he handed Serena her keys.

"No prob. Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"What it is."

"Can you take me to my friends house?"

"Hmmmmm…nope." Darien concluded as he walked out of the door. Serena then turned off the TV and locked the door, finally running after him. When she reached him, he was already in his car.

"Come on, you gotta." She cried as she reached the drivers part of the car.

"No, I don't."

"Plllllease? You're my sister's boyfriend." she continued to cry as he started up the car.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You have to be nice to me."

"Who says?"

"I do." Serena smiled. Darien just rolled his eyes.

"Come on!"

"No."

"On the way there we can get to know each other…seeing as you date my sister."

"I won't for long if you keep acting like this." He threatened

"Damn! Just forget it." Serena said as she kicked Darien's car.

"Don't kick my car!"

"Nice talking to you." Serena angrily walked off.

"Get in." Darien yelled from the window.

"Thanks." Serena squealed as she jumped into the car.

"Don't touch anything," Darien said as he pulled the car into reverse. "So where to?"

"Hilton Duplex!"

"Who lives there?" Darien asked as he started to drive.

"Do you have to know everything?"

"I thought we were going to get to know each other."

"Oh. Lita."

"Excuse me?" The car stopped.

"My friend...Lita…lives there." She sighed.

"Oh."

"So Darien…how old are you?"

"23." He started to drive again.

"You're old." she laughed.

"I am not. You're young." Darien retaliated.

"I'm 16."

"Naïve."

"Ha!" Serena folded her arms.

"Ha? Who in their right mind says that?" Darien chuckled.

"Who doesn't give their future sister-In-law rides?"

"What?"

"If you and Raye keep going down this road that's what I'm going to be."

"You're such a weirdo." Darien laughed.

"Good. I like to be different. Because if you're normal. Then you're weird."

"That makes no kind of sense."

"Sure it does."

"How?" Darien pulled in front of the apartment building.

"We're here already."

"Explain." Darien turned the car off.

"Okay. Are you and I the same?"

"Hell No."

"Okay. So we are two DIFFERENT people right?"

"Right. But I'm normal."

"How are you normal, if you're different than everyone else."

"I just am."

"Right. Since no two people in the world are the same then everyone is different. So if you are normal. You are different than everyone else. Get it?"

"Get out of my car." Darien laughed.

"Too smart for ya huh?" Serena laughed and got out.

"Bye Serena." Darien smiled and drove off.

"Bye." Serena whispered and turned and walked into the apartment.

Serena slowly walked up the stairs to room 643 and knocked on the door. Serena so lost in thought, didn't even hear her best friend open the door.

"Serena?" Lita called out

"Hey Lit." She smiled.

"What's up?" Lita give Serena a hug, her protruding belly in the way. As Serena walked into the empty 2-bedroom apartment she could smell Lita's famous cookies. Serena took her shoes off at the door, and followed Lita into the kitchen.

"Lita, do you ever stop cooking?" Serena happily asked as she took a couple of cookies off the baking sheet and sat down at the island bar.

"I love to cook."

"It's a wonder you're not fat, wait you are." Serena said as she looked at the tall pregnant emerald green-eyed brunette.

"Shut up, it's a wonder YOU'RE not fat!" she said as she took 6 cookies away from Serena.

"HEY!"

"Now, Serena since your all situated...what's wrong?"

"How do you always know when something is wrong?"

"I know you, is all."

"Okay. Remember I told you Raye had a new boyfriend?"

"Yes…your exact words were 'I don't know why Raye has a new boyfriend. She always breaks their hearts."

"Oookay…anyways…I met him today."

"Is, he cute?"

"Gorgeous, but that's not the point."

"Okay."

"Well, anyways. Where was I?"

"You met him today."

"Oh, okay, well I met him today…"

"We've established that already."

"Shut up."

"Okay, well I was coming to visit you, that's when I realized that I didn't have my keys. So I called Raye, because she had my keys last."

"Okay, what does this have to do with him?"

"Wait a minute."

"Okay."

"Well, she said that he, Darien, was going to bring them to me."

"Okay."

"So, he finally came right. And I asked him, if he would give me a ride to your house. Right…"

"Right."

"And he said no."

"Ouch!"

"I KNOW, so… after a long time of persuasion."

"Serena!"

"What?"

"You know!"

"It worked. Besides it wasn't even that long."

"Okay."

"Well on the way here, we were talking and stuff."

"About what."

"Nothing Really."

"That's why you're upset?" Lita raised her eyebrows.

"No! While we were talking he looked at me with so much emotion…he looked at me as if…as if….I don't know. God, Lita his eyes are so powerful and beautiful." Serena grabbed another cookie. "Lita. I think I'm in love."


	2. Chapter 2

"Serena, he's Raye's boyfriend. Don't mess it up."

"Thank you, Lit." Serena rolled her eyes.

"Wait, Serena…Raye's 21. How old is Darien?"

"23."

"You REALLY need to be careful."

"Were you?" she said while eyeing Lita's stomach.

"Serena, I don't know what to say. I mean…I'm really lost for words here."

"Lit. Your 18, you know a lot about guys right?"

"Ha, do I." Lita smiled as she put her hands on her stomach.

"You think he'd ever like me?"

"Serena…I mean…I think you should stay away from him."

"But Lita, I have to go to his house tomorrow."

"Oh. I see, well kid, I don't know what to say…you'll know what to do."

"Where's Andrew?" Serena asked out of the blue.

"Girl, you know that brother of mine, he's probably at Mina's house."

"He he he. And knowing my cousin, she probably took him to some country club." Serena laughed.

"I know, that girl's weird I tell you."

"Isn't she?"

"I just don't know how Drew puts up with her."

"It's because I'm so loveable and cute." A soft and angelic voice came from behind Serena. Lita and Serena both turned to see the bright blue-eyed blond stand there with her hands on her hips.

"Mina, hey how are you?" Serena asked as she stood up to hug her cousin.

"I'm great."

"Where's Andrew."

"He's downstairs, with my shopping bags."

"Here." Lita smiled as she reached over and handed Mina 2 cookies.

"Thanks, Lit."

"Welcome." She replied. "Happy to give the energy needed people fuel."

"Well, that's very nice. Okay, I'm going to go use the restroom, right quick" Mina hurriedly said. Serena raised her eyebrows in question of the girl.

"She's weird…" Lita said when they heard the bathroom door close.

"Hey, I'm going to help Andrew with the bags okay, that way he can give me a ride back home" Serena said as she ran out the front door.

"Okay"

When Serena finally spotted Andrew, she saw that he had barely made it up 4 steps. She laughed when she saw the sight.

"Okay, Andrew, stop."

"Serena, is that you?"

"Yea, I'm going to help you."

"What's the catch?"

"Oh, nothing. I just need a ride back home." She pleaded as she grabbed a couple of bags.

"Okay. I guess." He said as he walked faster up the stairs.

"Thanks."

Serena and Andrew reached the door in about 3 minutes after that. Serena noticed that Mina was still missing in action, and Lita was cleaning up her kitchen.

"Where's Mina?" Andrew asked as he set the bags next to where Serena set the other ones.

"In the restroom." Lita said as Andrew knocked on the bathroom door.

"Still?" Serena surprisingly asked.

"Obviously." Lita giggled.

Serena then jumped on the couch to watch some TV. Lita soon joined her. They ended up watching Lita's favorite movie, O. Andrew made some popcorn shortly after asking Mina if she was okay. 4 Minutes after Andrew asked Mina if she was okay, she finally came out of the bathroom.

"What's up with you?" Andrew asked when she sat down next to him.

"I have a really bad stomach ache."

"Okay, go lay down in my bed and I'll bring you some medicine."

"Okay." She said as she kissed him

"AAAAAAWWWWWW!" Serena and Lita simultaneously sighed.

"They are sooo perfect together." Serena sighed.

"I know." Lita sniffled and mimicked Serena's look of content.

"It's like the Heaven's wanted it."

"Okay. This is weird. I'm going." Andrew blushed.

"I hate this movie." Serena sighed after 10 minutes of it.

"Well I hate Bambi."

"What?" Serena eyes got bigger. "Hey. I'm going to call a cab. I need to get home. Okay?" Serena asked the half sleep teen next to her.

"Sure." Lita nodded.

After putting on her shoes she walked out of the apartment. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a cab. The cab driver said he would be there in about 5 minutes. It took Serena 5 minutes to get down to the parking lot. So about time she got outside the cab was barely pulling up. Serena told him the directions to her house and she looked out the window realizing how dark it got outside.

"Thanks." Serena smiled and handed the man a twenty before getting out.

Serena ran to her door and unlocked it with her keys. She almost fell on the stairs trying to get to her bed. When she reached her bed she took her shoes off and climbed under the covers. And slept until the next morning.

* * *

Serena awoke to a boom. She hit her head again on the headboard. 

"NOT AGAIN!" Serena yelled up at the roof. She looked at the time realizing that it was after 12:00 p.m. Then she realized she was supposed to be out the house before 1:00. Darien's barbeque was today.

KNOCK…KNOCK came from Serena's door.

She opened up her door only to find Raye standing there with her hands on her hips.

"I've been knocking on your door for over 10 minutes."

"You should have came in" Serena sarcastically replied.

"Everyone's already at Darien's house. I had to come and get you."

"Oh,"

"Well, it'd be nice if you got ready." Raye said as she studied Serena up and down.

"Okay. Let me take a shower!"

"Okay. 5 Minutes."

5 Minutes later, Serena emerged from her shower only to find Raye knocking on the door again.

"What...?" Serena asked.

"Just pack a bag. You can get ready at Darien's house."

"God." Serena slammed her door shut.

"5 MINUTES!" Raye called from the other side.

* * *

**5 Minutes Later…..**

"That was fast," Raye complemented as she noticed her sister walk out of the house in a white summer dress.

"6-10th grade of track did a lot for me." Serena smiled as she sat her bag in her lap.

"Yea, I bet it did." Raye murmured as the car pulled out of the driveway.

"So…what's new with you and Darien?" Serena zealously asked.

"Nothing much, since yesterday…Serena." Raye commented, as the car started moving again.

"Oh, that's great." Serena sardonically said.

"Oh, shut up!" Raye furiously shouted, as she turned on the radio. And the rest of the way to Darien's house they listened to music. When the car finally pulled up into the driveway, Serena was surprised to see such a house. This house wasn't humongous; it wasn't gargantuan, this house was breathless. Serena suddenly became excited to be going to this party. The car finally jolted to a halt and Serena daringly jumped out of the car and ran to the irresistible ivory door. Raye followed right behind her, shaking her head. Serena must have rung the doorbell about 20 times, because whoever answered the door was literally fuming.

"Can, I help you miss?" the guy asked. When Raye came frolicking to the door he smiled.

"Hello, Jeffery."

"Ah, yes. Miss Raye. Master Darien is out back." The guy said as he let them in.

"Who was that?" Serena asked as they walked through the huge house into the backyard."

"Oh, that was Jeffery, their butler."

"Their BUTLER…wow. Now I know what you see in Darien.

"Shut up, Serena." Raye laughed.

As they reached the back, Serena could hear music and people talking and playing. Finally they reached the pool area, and what Serena heard was confirmed.

There must have been at least 20 people in the pool. 15 people walking around, and 10 people sitting down. Serena was so engrossed in all the people.

"Darien, honey…come over here for a second." Serena heard her older sister call out.

"Yea?" Darien asked as he walked over to the two sisters, wearing nothing but swimming trunks, showing off his fine physique.

"Could you show Serena to the bathroom?"

"Sure." He smiled and kissed Raye's cheek.

* * *

"Hey Darien. Could you tie this for me?" Serena seductively smiled at Darien as she emerged out of the bathroom wearing a black bikini. 

"Sure." He smiled making Serena giggle.

After he finished Serena turned to look at him. She almost fainted from the passion in his eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes Darien."

"So do you Serena."

"Has anyone ever told you that?"

"I think people are too occupied with my body to look at my face."

"I doubt that." Serena smiled.

"You're sweet." Darien leaned forward and gave Serena a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." Serena smiled and brushed a few bangs away from Darien's face.

"Hey. We need to get back." Darien smiled at her.

"Yeah." Serena blushed.

On the way back, Serena was so concerned on her feelings that she didn't even feel hands on her waist. Then she realized that they were small hands very small hands. Without even looking behind her she called out. "Sammy, I'll give you to the count of 0, to let go." The hands evaporated turning into a giggle. Then Serena turned around and whacked her brother hard in the head with her right hand.

"OW! I'm telling mommy," her little brother cried.

"Does it look like I care?" Serena yelled as he ran off to their mother. But, Serena had no choice she ran along with her brother to her mother. But as always when she got there she was yelled at.

"Serena, why did you hit your brother?"

"He was messing with me."

"Serena, not again."

"Mom, he plays too much."

"Serena, listen you are 16. Make smart decisions."

"But mom,"

"But, nothing, Oh, here comes Jon…do I look okay?" her mom nervously asked

"You look great. Hey Jon," Serena politely smirked as she walked away to find an empty pool chair. The only seat left, which was, seated directly next to this girl who looked about the same age as Serena. 'Yes, I'm in luck!' she pondered.

When Serena sat down, the girl next to her, turned to face her and smiled. The first thing Serena noticed was her jet-black hair with midnight blue streaks and midnight blue eyes. That's when Serena realized she must be related to Darien.

"Hey, I'm Ami," the girl said.

"I'm Serena,"

"Your Raye's sister right?"

"Yep, how did you know?"

"When Raye and Darien first started dating, she talked about her family a lot."

"You're Darien's sister? I didn't know he had a sister."

"Yea?"

"Yea, but now I know."

"I hate these type of parties."

"Me too."

"Do you want to ditch it and go somewhere?"

"I'd love to."

"Great, come on." Ami said as she stood up. Serena finally saw her fully, she was about 5'3, she was very skinny, and her hair was flipped at ear length. Serena followed suit. After dipping and dodging people, they finally were able to get out of that crowded hell.

"So, Ami, how old are you?"

"16, you?"

"Same."

"We've only know each other for two minutes, but we have more in common than some people."

"Darien?"

"See what I mean." She laughed.

"So where are we going?"

"Do you want to go to the mall?"

"Sure. But we don't have ride."

"Sure we do." Ami smiled as she called out for Jeffery, who appeared in less than 1 second."

"You called, Miss Ami?

"I was wondering, if you could drive us to the mall?'

"Miss, Ami, it's such a lovely day, why waste it at the mall?"

"Please?" Ami asked.

"Sure" Jeffery turned and left just as quickly as he came.

"Okay, to the mall." Ami chanted as she grabbed Serena's hand. And ran up the stairs to her room.

* * *

40 minutes later the pair arrived at the mall looking gorgeous. Serena was wearing a pink mini skirt with the matching top followed by pink flip flips. Ami was wearing dark blue low riders and a white tank top w/ white tennis.

"So Ami…where now?"

"Hmm…lets go Rave."

"I sort of got kicked out of there. I'm not allowed back until my 2 months have past."

"What happened?" Ami asked as they began to walk through the mall.

"Well…I had bought some clothes from there right?"

"Yea."

"Well…the cashier lady charged me the wrong price for them. And I kept telling her but she wouldn't listen. So I called her a 'Trailer Trash Bitch' then punched her."

"Serena…that's horrible."

"Yea…but I got my justice."

* * *

2 hours later they arrived back at Ami's house.

"AMI HERA SHIELDS AND SERENITY TSUKINO! WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" Serena heard her older sister yell as the car pulled up.

"Uh oh," Serena laughed.

"The mall." Ami replied as they stepped out of the car and into the now sprinkling rain.

"That, still doesn't matter…" Irene shook her head as Jon sighed.

"Yea! We were worried." Said this very tall man. He looked to be about 40. He was blond and had gray-blue eyes. He then smiled. Showing off his perfect white teeth. "I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced. I'm Ami and Darien's father. Henry Shields." He continued as he held out his hand.

"I'm Serena, glad to meet you." Serena happily smiled.

"Well, then. Let's go join Mrs. Shields and Darien. Everyone else has left due to the rain." Ami and Serena looked at each other and smiled as they followed the elders. As each second went by, the rain poured harder and harder. Finally inside the safety of the manor, everyone decided to rest. Except for Henry, Raye, Jon and Irene, who had to go to work. After about a 10 minutes goodbye session, and a 20-minute make-out session between Raye and Darien, the only people left was Mrs. Shields, Darien, Ami and Serena. Serena met Mrs. Shields, Cera, a normal size lady, who had long curly black hair and midnight blue eyes.

Afterwards Ami took Serena by the hand and raced up the long stairs to her room. "I was thinking. Maybe next week you could come over and go riding." Ami stated more than asked as she flopped on her large bed.

"Sure." Serena agreed as she did the same. They talked about boys, the summer, almost everything for hours. Serena felt as if she and Ami would be friends forever.

"Wow, Ami…we've been talking for hours. I can't wait for us to go to school together."

"Me either." Which was the last thing she heard, because all of a sudden there was a steady stream of light breathing coming from Ami.

"Ami?" Serena quietly asked as she shook the teen. No answer.

Just as Serena was about to go to sleep, the bedroom opened and in walked Darien.

"She's sleep," Serena called out into the darkness.

"AAAH!" Darien screamed as he jumped out of the way.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Serena laughed as Darien coughed.

"That's a manly yell."

"Yea, right." Serena smiled as she stood.

"I thought you both were asleep…I was coming to get my CD player. But since you're awake, do you want to go for a swim?"

"Umm…sure."

"Okay, race you." Darien called out as he ran down the stairs.

Serena caught up to him in 3 seconds flat.

"Wow, you're a fast runner" Darien panted as he opened the back door for Serena.

"Thanks." She gloated as she walked into the backyard. "Wow, your backyard looks so much prettier at night."

"Yea, it does."

"I remember when I was little, 8…I think, Raye took me to this place called Mercury Heavens. Being my first time there, I was scared. It was like a geyser, a bunch of them. We stood right below one. I remember her counting down, 5…4…3…2…1. And all of a sudden, I wasn't scared anymore. It was the prettiest thing…no; place, I've ever seen. That's how I feel now. I feel safe, somehow."

"That's was beautiful," Darien pretended to cry, whom was already somehow in the pool.

"Hey, you left in the middle of my story."

"Come, on…the water's great.

"That was corny." Serena cried as she boldly took off her clothes, and walked over to the pool, only to find Darien gone.

"Darien…Darien…Dahhhhhh!" Serena shrieked as she came in contact full force into the water.

"Ha Ha Ha." Darien laughed as he jumped in after Serena. He laughed even harder when Serena arose from the water looking like the swamp thing He ponytail was now down and matted to her face and she found out her waterproof mascara wasn't so water proof.

"Darien, you're so going to get it for that." She laughed as she chased him. They laughed and played chase for hours.

"Man, I'm tired." Serena sighed as she swam over towards Darien.

"Serena, you run great, you swim even better, and you're fun to be around. Is there anything you can't do?"

"I can't talk under water."

"Ha Ha…see what I mean?"

"No, okay…Darien, what do you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where do you work, what are your hobbies…things like that."

"Okay…lets see…well, I'm a doctor, I work at Jubban Medical Center. I like to read, swim, teach kids. I guess that's it. What about you?"

"I like to run and read, and study astrology, mythology, and astronomy. "

"So, we have a common interest."

"Yea, but you can never tell anyone, that I like to read."

"Why not."

"Cause, that'd be a disgrace to my grades,"

"Ha Ha. Serena, you are weird."

"Thanks." She agreed as she climbed out of the pool.

"Welcome." Darien smiled as he joined her.

'He's so fucking hot!' Serena thought to herself.

"Serena are you checking me out?"

"Maybe…maybe not." Serena winked as she slyly picked up her clothes and walked into the house.

"Oh really?" Darien tickled Serena until she was on the floor laughing.

"Really." Serena giggled trying to get Darien's hovering above her.

"Stop moving." Darien laughed as he struggled to straddle Serena down.

"Okay. Okay. I give up." Serena sighed as Darien stopped.

"That's what I thought." Darien grinned as he looked into Serena's eyes, still sitting atop her.

"Darien." Serena whispered closing her eyes.

"Mmm." Darien moaned as he full on kissed Serena, making her moan as well.

"Darien." Serena moaned again. She could feel him get harder and harder at their kiss.

"Yea?" he stopped for air.

"This is wrong." Serena shook her head.

"I know." Darien nodded and continued to kiss her. Serena could have sworn that his eyes got darker.

* * *

OKAY. THIS IS THE SAME STORY AS BEFORE! THE REASON I TOOK THE STORY OFF IS BECAUSE I DIDN'T LIKE THE WAY IT WAS GOING. SORRY….WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 2….HOPE YOU LIKE IT. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Darien. Stop." Serena whispered as broke away from the kiss, desperately not wanting to.

"What?"

"I can't." Serena smiled, and backed away from him, "I'm sorry."

"Serena…" Darien sighed as he watched the angel disappear into darkness.

'Serena. You are so stupid.' She thought as she wiped her tears away, entering Ami's room, not noticing a certain teenage girl staring at her.

"Serena, what's wrong?"

"JESUS! Ami you scared the hell out of me." Serena screamed.

"Sorry Serena," Ami giggled.

"It's okay. I'm okay. Midnight snack. Crying of how good it was." Serena smiled.

"You are so greedy."

"Shut up. Come on…let's get to bed."

"'Nite."

"'Nite."

* * *

The next morning Serena awoke to the sound of someone calling her name. "Serena…wake up." 

"Sammy, get OUT!" she replied.

"Serena, wake up!" The voice asked again, this time shaking Serena out of sleep.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" she yelled as she jumped up.

"Serena, it's me…Ami."

"Ami?"

"Yea."

"Sorry, you scared me." Serena laughed as she sat down on Ami's bed

"What happened?" Darien anxiously asked as he slammed open the bedroom door.

"Nothing, Serena just woke up." Ami nodded.

"Is that how you wake every morning?" Darien asked grinning.

"No…she just startled me!" Serena pouted.

"Right."

"Really." Serena commented.

"You want breakfast?" Ami interrupted the little feud.

"Sure."

"Serena would you mind saying grace?" Mr. Shields asked as breakfast was put on their plates.

"Uh. Sure." Serena nodded not knowing what to do…her family didn't say grace, they just ate. "God is good, God is great, thank you for our food today. Amen."

"That was lovely, Serena." Mrs. Shields smiled when Darien laughed, getting a kick from Ami.

"Bon Appetite." Darien laughed again at Serena. Serena just stuck her tongue at him.

* * *

"Ha! I got Boardwalk and Park Place." Serena triumphantly jumped up, while playing Monopoly with Ami. 

"So." Darien raised an eyebrow as he walked by.

"That means I automatically win." She danced.

"No it doesn't." Darien shook his head.

"Yes it does, and don't think you can prove me wrong because it's too late for you to join the game."

"I don't want to play."

"Good."

* * *

"I can't believe I lost." 

"Beggars never win and winners never beg, Serena." Ami smiled.

"Serena, you ready to go?" a deep and rich male voice came from behind her.

"Yea, Ami…thanks for everything." Serena hugged her.

"Welcome."

"Bye," Serena cheerfully waved as she followed Darien out the front door.

Inside Darien's car the only thing that could be heard was the faint sound of him pressing against the gas. The silence was making Serena crazy.

"Darien?"

"Serena?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"About what?" Darien asked as the car pulled to a stop.

"Love"

"What do you mean?" Darien looked around.

"Well…we can't avoid what happened last night."

"Serena, we were both out of line, especially me."

"Darien. What do we do?" The car raced forward again.

"Nothing. It was all a mistake."

"What?" Serena asked trying to hold back tears.

"Serena. You can't tell anyone about that. Do you know what could happen to me…to you?"

"Yes."

"Promise me, you will not tell anyone."

"I promise." Serena smirked

"Serena, don't worry. I still like you, kid. Just not that way." He laughed.

"I'm not a kid!" Serena angrily turned towards him.

"Sure you are." Getting silence from Serena. Darien ruffled her hair. "You're my girlfriends' little sister. Your cute and all, but you're too young."

Serena just ignored him. Darien shook his head and continued to drive.

"Thanks." Serena smiled as she got out of Darien's car.

"You're welcome." Darien said as he bit his bottom lip. Which instantly made her blush. Serena ran inside the house passing her mom and Jon on the way.

"How was Ami's?" her mom called up.

Serena stopped in her tracks. "Great!" She yelled as she ran up the stairs into her room. Inside her room, Serena giggled and picked up her house phone. Quickly dialing her best friend, Himeno, Serena silently prayed she picked up the phone, and not their housekeeper, Ms. Rosa."

""Hola, esto es el Residente de Sanders." Serena silently groaned.

"Hola, Rosa. ¿Himeno…es en…casa?"

"Hola, Serena. El fallo Himeno está ocupado en este momento. Yo la diré usted llamó."

"…Bueno."

"Adiós"

Serena hung up the phone. Laughing inwardly at all the Spanish she suffered through, just so she could call her friend.

"Serena." A knock came at the door.

"Yea?" Serena asked as she watched to door opened, revealing her mother.

"You ran in so fast. What's up?"

"Nothing." Serena smiled. "I had fun." Serena's phone rang.

"I'll go."

"Thanks mom." Serena picked up her phone.

"Hello."

"Hey, Serena." A soft and county accent answered back.

"Oh, hey Himeno."

"Rosa, said you called."

"Yea…I was wondering if you'd like to go out to Roxy tonight."

"Sure. About what time."

"Six."

"What time is it now?"

"Two."

"Okay, that gives me 4 hours to get ready."

"Hey, who else is going?"

"I don't know. I overheard, Amara, Trista, and Michelle all talking about going."

"Okay, then. I'll meet you there at six."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

After hanging up with Himeno, Serena ran downstairs.

"Jon, later…I'm going out with some of my friends. Is that okay?"

"Yea, just be back by your curfew."

"What curfew."

"Oh, you don't know…you have a 12 o clock curfew."

"Since when?"

"Last night."

"Why wasn't I included in this?"

"I'm telling you now."

"This is so unfair."

"You're only 15."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Serena asked as she grabbed a left over slice of pizza out of the refrigerator.

"Everything."

Serena just replied by biting her pizza. After eating, Serena went back into her room, so she could catch up on some books that she had to read over the summer. Finally getting comfortable in her bed, Serena reached inside her side table drawer for her reading glasses.

"I hate these things." She spoke to no one. "Okay. Chapter 1." She began to read.

* * *

1 hour later, Serena decided she should be getting ready; the time was already 5:45. Quickly taking a shower, Serena jumped out and slipped on a blue jean mini skirt, black silk lace up shoes, and a black silk butterfly shirt. 

Quickly running down the stairs, Serena said her goodbyes and told them where she was going, and if they needed her just call. After a 15 minute bus ride, a dirty old man, and a creepy cat. Serena finally made it to Roxy.

"Serena!" a voice called from behind her as she walked towards the building. Serena turned around, coming face to face with her long time friend.

"Himeno! When'd you get here?"

"About 5 minutes ago."

"Good…I thought I was totally late."

"No. I couldn't decide what to wear."

"You look good though." Serena said taking in her friends' sight. Himeno was wearing white jeans, pink sandals, and a pink back out halter-top.

"Thank you…thank you." Himeno smiled as spun around, her shoulder length orange her twirled right along with her.

"Come on." Serena dragged her friend into the club.

* * *

The next morning, Serena awoke with a headache and a tired feeling. 

While walking down the stairs to the kitchen, Serena head voices.

Darien and Raye were making breakfast. Serena felt as if she walked into the kitchen from Hell.

"Hey, Serena." Jon spoke first. Everyone looked up.

"Hey Jon." Serena replied while blushing from the attention.

"Serena, honey. How are you?" Irene sincerely asked as she hung up her phone.

"I'm feeling okay." Serena looked confused, her mother had been doing that a lot.

"Blondie don't just stand there, get a seat." Raye called from the stove looking totally disheveled. Serena took a seat at the head of the table. Raye came to the table carrying two plates. She set one infront of Irene the other infront of Jon, who were sitting across from each other. Darien came over with two plates in his hand. He set on plate infront of Sammy and the other infront of Serena. She blushed again, this time because of her dream. 'That was one weird dream, what did it mean?' Serena was so lost in thought she didn't even realize Darien sat on one side of her and Raye across.

"Are you okay?" Raye asked shaking Serena out of thought.

"Sorry. Yea," she quickly said as she glanced at Darien, who was grinning.

"Mother, do you have to work today?" Raye called down the table.

"Yes, unfortunately I do. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking of going down the lake and have a picnic."

"Oh, that sounds lovely. But I can't go."

"Oh, Jon, can you come."

"Sorry, Angel." Jon apologized while taking his and Irene's plate to the sink.

"I'm really sorry. Thanks for the breakfast though." Irene smiled as she kissed each of her kids on the forehead. Jon ruffled Sammy's dark blond hair. And then they were gone, leaving Sammy, Darien, Raye, and Serena alone.

"Serena, you hardly touched your plate." Darien looked at her unsurely. "Is my cooking all that bad?"

"No, not at all. I'm just not hungry." She responded.

"AWWWWW, look at that…y'all being so nice to each other." Raye cooed as she stood to give them both a hug.

"Raye, stop being so retarded." Serena disgustingly looked at her.

"I'm just so happy."

"Okay." Sammy said as he butted in "Who's taking me to Julie's house?"

"I will." Raye promised.

"Okay. I'll be in your car." Sammy yipped as he jump of the chair and ran out the front door.

"I'll be back. Okay." Raye smiled as she kissed Darien and followed Sammy out of the door.

"So, Serena. How's it going?"

"Other than me feeling like shit. Great."

"What happened?"

"I went to Roxy last night." Serena replied as she took her and Darien's plate to the sink.

"That teen club on sixth and main?"

"Yea."

"What happened?" Darien's eyes got lighter.

"I danced the whole night in high heels, they had a live band, oh, and between you and me…I drank…a lot."

"Really?" Darien seemed intrigued and interested.

"One of my friends' boyfriend, had a party, so we left Roxy and went there. I met someone…his name is Kevin. He's really cute." Serena blushed as she thought of him. The phone rang interrupting her thoughts.

"Hello?" Serena asked as she giggled, Darien looked angry.

"Serena. It's me, Mina."

"Hey, Mina. What's up?"

"Well, Lita's water just broke."

"Really, oh my god. I'm going to be a aunt!" Darien looked at her.

"We're on our way to the hospital now."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

"Hurry."

"Okay." She smiled as she hung up. "Darien, could you take me to the hospital?"

"Umm, sure."

"Okay, go out to your car I'll be there in 5." Serena ran up the stairs and pulled on a beige and white shirt, white Capri pants, and beige and white tennis. But before she left she grabbed her cell phone and her keys. Outside Darien was waiting in the car looking totally confused. Serena couldn't help but laugh.

"We're going to your job."

"Why?"

"My best friend is having a baby."

"How old is she?"

"18."

"Oh, is her boyfriend there."

"Ha! Her boyfriend left her the day she told him she was pregnant."

"Oh."

Serena's phone began to ring. The caller id said it was Raye.

"Hey," she answered

"Where are you?"

"On my way to the hospital, Lita's in labor."

"Okay, I'll call mom and tell her. Is Darien with you?" Serena looked up at him and smiled.

"Yea."

"Okay. Bye." Serena hung up the phone.

* * *

**I AM LIKE SOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED. SCHOOL HAS BEEN SO KRAZY THIS YEAR…THANKS FOR KEEPING UP WITH THE STORY THO…-!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, Serena…I'm so scared." Mina cried as she ran up to hug her younger cousin.

"Mina, it's okay. She'll be okay." Serena hugged back.

"Serena, she's in room 101. She only wants to see you." Andrew stood up.

"Okay. I'll be back." Serena instructed.

"I'll wait." Darien told her.

"Okay." Serena ran to room 101. Inside the room, Lita was lying on the bed eating ice.

"Hey." Serena called out as she walked over to the sweating woman.

"What took you so long?" Lita glanced over, panting.

"Who are you?" the nurse standing next to Lita asked.

"I'm her sister."

"Okay, follow that nurse, she'll suit you up." Serena did as she was told. Meanwhile Lita let out a scream. Serena finally realized that this was the moment, and she had to be ready. Lita screamed again, this time she screamed for Serena. Serena ran over to her side and brushed her long brunette hair back. Lita reached out for Serena's hand. Serena was a little hesitant…she had watched those movies. She didn't want her hand broken. But, this was her best friend so she took the outreached hand. This time instead of just Lita's scream. Serena's joined in. Her hand was throbbing.

"She's dilating to ten." The nurse told a man who had just walked in. The nurse lifted her legs onto the stirrup.

"Okay, Lita when I say push. Push."

"Okay." A petrified looking teen replied.

"Okay, 1…2…3 PUSH!"

"AAAGGHHH!" Lita pushed. "It hurts Serena." Lita cried as she held onto Serena's hand.

"I know. I know." Serena cried.

"PUSH!"

"UGGGGGGHH!"

"Okay, Lita, we can see the baby's head. One more."

"This is it." Serena continued.

"Lita, get ready. 1…2…3 PUSH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Lita screamed and fell back onto the bed. Suddenly there was a piercing cry inside the quiet room.

"Congratulations, you have a baby girl." The nurse cooed as she handed Lita the baby. "This baby was born on May 5, 2005 at 5:00 p.m."

"Serena, look at her, she's beautiful." Serena looked down at the red and pink baby.

"She has my nose." Serena continued to cry. Lita started to cry too. "We did it. I can't believe it." Serena smiled as she kissed Lita on the forehead.

"Scarlett."

"What?"

"I'll name her Scarlett. Scarlett Anne Robertson."

"That's a beautiful name." Serena commented as the nurse came over and took the baby from Lita. Two other nurses laid Lita on another bed.

"Where are you taking her?" Serena asked as they started to roll the bed.

"To room 220." One of the nurses smiled at Serena and took the clothing.

"Okay, Lit…I'm going to give everyone the good news." Outside the room, Serena screamed out of excitement getting worried glances from people. Walking fast toward the waiting room, Serena saw many pregnant women in wheel chairs, lying on beds, walking. 'I'm glad that's over.' Inside, Serena noticed that Mina and Andrew had fallen asleep and Darien was gone. Mina must have felt her cousins' presence because she awoke instantly.

"Hi," Serena spoke to the sleepy girl.

"Is she alright? How is the baby?" Mina questioned.

"Lita's alright, she's resting. The baby is a healthy blond, might I add, baby girl."

"What's her name?"

"Scarlett Anne Robertson."

"That's a beautiful name." Andrew joined in as he awoke, just as Darien arrived around the corner carrying a cup of coffee.

"Hey," Serena smiled at him.

"Hey." He smiled back.

"Can we go see her?" Mina asked, shaking her head at Serena.

"Yea, she's in room 220. Tell her I'll be back to visit in the morning. I'm worn out."

"Okay." Mina replied as she and Andrew disappeared into the long white hallways. Darien threw his coffee away and walked over to Serena.

"You ready to go home?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay." He grinned as he began to walk.

"I'm so tired. I feel like dropping right here and falling asleep."

"That tired, huh?" he asked as he stopped walking.

"Yea. Carry me?"

"No." he smiled and began to run ahead of her.

"Dariennnnnn." Serena whined as she chased him. All the while, they got angry glares and people telling them this is a hospital not a park. Outside Serena seemed to have lost Darien.

"Darien…_darrrrien._ Where are you?" Serena called out into the row of cars. All of a sudden strong arms picked her up and spun her around. "EEEK!" she shrieked. Darien spun her two full times before putting her down. "AWWWW?" she asked as she was put down.

"Awwww." Darien mimicked her.

"Again! Again!"

"No, besides…you're heavy." Darien teased as they began to walk.

"I'm offended!" she scoffed at him.

"That's too bad."

"You're so mean." Serena laughed.

"No, I'm not. See you at the car." Darien took off running again.

"But, Darien…I don't know where the car is." Serena shouted after him.

Inside the car, much to Darien's dismay, Backstreet Boys were playing.

"How can you listen to this teeny-bopper crap?"

"It is not." Serena giggled as she began to sing along with the radio. Darien got really annoyed and turned the radio off.

"Awww, you're no fun!"

"Yea, and you are?"

"Very much so."

"HA!"

"You said Ha. Besides you said so yourself."

"Okay you got me there." The car became silent.

"So, Darien…you go back to work next week right?"

"I'm working now."

"Oh. I thought I heard Raye say differently."

"She's not good with dates." Darien laughed. "You go back to school in 2 months?"

No. 3 months from now."

"Summer just started for you didn't it."

"Yep."

"What grade are you going to be in?"

"11th."

"I thought you were already in that grade."

"No. My birthday is late. I'll be 17…in four weeks and 2 days."

"Really?"

"Yep. I'm so excited."

"I remember my junior year. I had so much fun."

"God. Darien…you're old."

"No I'm not."

"Why were you single before you met Raye?"

"None of the other girls felt right."

"You feel right with Raye."

"Yes. I do."

"I don't believe that."

Darien just looked at her and smiled.

* * *

Serena awoke the next morning to the sound of the telephone ringing. 

"Why is it I wake up to noise, every morning?" Serena asked the heavens.

"Hello?" Serena angrily asked the telephone that stood on her nightstand.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you?" Serena heard a very surprised girl ask back.

"Sorry, Lita…you woke me up is all."

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to tell you that…I'm coming home tomorrow."

"Why not today."

"Stupid doctors...I feel fine!"

"Oh, well don't you worry…I'll ask Andy to take me over to your house, I will have the house clean and everything, and I'll even spend the night."

"Why?"

"So I'll be there when you come back. I'll take care of you."

"Thanks, Rena."

"Welcome, Lita."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Lita replied. Followed by a click then a dial tone.

"I can't believe I'm an aunt!" Serena shouted as she jumped on her bed. Screaming out of excitement. Jumping off her bed, Serena suddenly felt happy…happier than she had been in the last few months. Quickly walking to her balcony, Serena ecstatically opened her window and shouted out into the open streets of Vallejo, California. "I'm an Aunt! Can you believe it?" People looked up at her.

Serena blushed as she went back into her room. Inside her room Serena giggled and twirled. Being reminded of her dancing in her pink tutu as a child. Serena got so dizzy that she fell out onto her carpet, still laughing. Serena was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Serena laughed as she unsteadily stood. In walked Irene.

"Hey, Mom" Serena sat on her bed.

"Serena, are you doing anything today."

"Actually, I am…I'm going over to Lita's to clean her house for Scarlett."

"Oh, that should be nice."

"Did you need something?"

"It was nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yea."

"Okay. Do you go to work today?"

"No…Sammy, Jon, and I are going to that amusement park that just opened."

"Oh, well have fun."

"We will…have fun too." Irene spoke as she turned around to leave.

"Mom?" Irene turned around.

"Yea?"

"I love you." Serena smiled as she got up.

"I love you too." Irene smiled back, leaving Serena standing alone in her room, content. Interrupting her thoughts, her phone rang.

"Yello." Serena spoke.

"Rena, it's Andy. I'm coming to pick you up in a few."

"You're such a psychic Andrew."

"Yeah."

"I'll be ready."

"K." In the background Serena heard Mina singing along to the radio. "Tell, Mina…hello."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye." Serena hurriedly took her shower. Picked out some low rider flare jeans and a pink halter-top. Looking at her self in her mirror she decided to keep her knee length fairy-tale blond hair down, since she hasn't done so all summer long. Deciding that since she had jeans on and her hair down, she would be too hot. She changed into some blue jean shorts. After applying pink eye shadow and pink lip-gloss, Serena packed her bag for the next day. As she began to put on her shoes, her phone rang again.

"Why, did Jon give me my own phone?" Serena asked thinking about a couple of days ago, when Jon added her phone line. "Hello?"

"I thought about what you said."

"Darien?" Serena heart began to flutter.

"Yea."

"How, did you get this number?"

"I have my sources."

"Oh, really."

"Serena, I have to talk to you."

"About what?"

"How I feel about Raye."

"Darien…you don't have to."

"I do."

"You can come over tonight. I'll be at Lita's house."

"Sure, bye."

"Bye." She hung up, instantly feeling guilty of her relationship with Darien and hurting her family.

"Raye. I'm leaving."

"Okay. Are you going to be home next Friday?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"My house will be ready for move in, remember?"

"Oh! I like totally forgot."

"It's okay."

"No. I'll be home!" Serena ran to the doorbell as it rang.

"Hey," Serena greeted Mina.

"Ready?"

"Yea."

"Bye Raye!" Mina shouted behind Serena.

* * *

"So, Andy…you'll be off to college in three weeks. How does that feel?" 

"I'm excited. I mean. I'm 19. I can't live with my sister forever. I have my own life to tend to."

"Yes, and Mina…you and Andy are moving in together, right?"

"Right."

"So, let me get this straight. Lita is 18 and living in her own apartment, with her baby. Mina is 17 living with her college-bound boyfriend. And I'm 16…stuck with my parents. God that sucks."

"Serena…you'll be 17 next month." Mina confirmed.

"Yea and you'll be 18."

"Oh, cheer up. You might be the youngest…but you're the toughest."

"You are so corny."

"No. She's cute." Andrew smiled and kissed Mina.

* * *

As Serena looked around the apartment, she noticed that it was spick and span. The only problem was the nursery. Andrew didn't have time to clean up the room when he left. 

"Okay. Let's get started." Serena sighed.

* * *

Serena awoke to her shorts buzzing. "AHHH!" she shrieked. Serena answered it, realizing it was her phone. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Serena."

"Hey, mom."

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning Scarlett's room. So far, I've put up a dresser, a changing table and rocking chair. I fell asleep, putting up the crib."

"You've done a lot."

"Yeah. I guess. Was there anything else you wanted?"

"Just checking up on you."

"Okay, _mother_, Love you."

"Love you." And with that she hung up…finally after much cursing and Band-Aids. Serena put up the crib. The room was complete.

"Finally." Serena spun around admiring her work as she picked up the boxes, turned off the light and walked out of the room. Serena walked into the kitchen to make her something to eat.

Setting down the boxes she picked up the phone.

"I'd like to order one pepperoni pizza. Small. No. Apartment 643. Hilton Duplex. 77060. Okay, Thanks." Serena smiled as she put the phone down.

"Hmmm…it's only 10:00. Maybe I'll watch some TV or something." Serena flipped on the couch trying to find something exciting and fun, she landed on Spongebob Square Pants. Serena felt herself getting sleepy. So, she changed into her PJ's and grabbed a blanket and pillow. The doorbell rang just as Serena was about to doze off.

"Who is it?" Serena looked through the peephole at the pizza dude. Remembering about her pizza, Serena opened the door.

"That, will be a total of $10.26," the guy said in a high-pitched voice, looking at Serena in her panties and tank top.

"Okay. Be right back." When Serena retuned she handed the guy a 10-dollar bill and a 1. "Keep the change." Serena laughed as she took the pizza.

"You're Serenity Tsukino. Aren't you?"

"Yea."

"It's me. Greg Spelling."

"Oh my Gosh. Greg?"

"You've changed."

"So have you."

"Yea, you've gotten prettier."

"Thanks. You've gotten prettier yourself."

"So, you live here?"

"No…Lita. Remember her?"

"Yea."

"She just had a baby. I'm looking after the place."

"Wow, so how's the squad."

"Great. We miss our mascot though."

"Aww…I feel appreciated." Serena laughed.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Serena asked

"Uhh…no." Greg got quiet.

"Oh." Serena laughed.

"Well, Serenity. I'll see you around sometime."

"Wait. Greg. Here's my number. Call me sometime." Serena wrote on his hand.

"Okay. Bye."

* * *

After eating 6 slices of pizza, 3 cans of soda, and 2 chocolate bars Serena fell asleep. The phone rang waking Serena up out of her beauty rest. 

"Hello." Serena groggily asked into phone.

"Hey, don't come tomorrow."

"Lita? Why not?" Serena turned away from television.

"Andrew wants to be 'alone' with me for a while. You know…sibling time."

"Well. That's kind of good anyways…because uhm…Darien was kind of coming here tonight…and uhm…so…uhm…yeah..."

"Serena…what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Serena, I thought we talked about this."

"Darien's the one who wanted to talk." Serena pouted.

"Serena. Darien is a grown man."

"I know. Lita. Hold on."

"Hello? Darien?" Serena asked after she clicked over.

"I'm at the front door." Darien's sexy voice called out.

"Hold On." Serena switched over again.

"Lita. I have to go."

"Be careful."

"I will." Smiled and walked to the front door.

"Hey." Darien kissed Serena's neck as he entered the house.

"Mmm." Serena moaned and locked the door. "You smell nice."

"I wish I could say the same about you." Darien laughed.

"Oh, shut up."

"So." Darien coughed.

"Uh. Here let's sit on the couch." Serena giggled as she tried to clean the couch off. "I fell asleep."

"Really?" Darien desperately tried not to look at Serena's almost naked body.

"Sorry." Serena turned and looked at Darien.

"I'm ready to be honest."

Serena nodded and grabbed Darien's hand. "Tell me."

"I'm so confused. Serena, you're just a child. I know this. You know this. The thing is, aside from all that…I do love you. I don't even know if it's love. It could be a strong like, a strong attraction."

"Darien…you know how I feel about you. I mean… I feel like I've known you forever. And you say that I can't be with you, because you're with Raye, but that's not how you truly feel. Darien, I see the way you look at me. Darien. I don't care about our age difference. I don't care about you being with Raye. All I care about is the fact that I want to be with you." Serena tearfully told him.

"But I care, Serena! I care! My whole life would be ruined. I could go to jail for a really long time. Think Serena! Think."

"Darien! I want to be with you…and you want to be with me. So stop fighting it."

"Serena."

"Darien. I'm just as confused about this as you are. But we'll worry about all that other stuff when we need to."

"When did you get so smart?"

"I've always been smart. You didn't know it until now."

"Hm. I like it. It's sexy." Darien kissed Serena.

"And so are you." Serena returned the favor.

"I know." Darien whispered as he leaned Serena back on the couch.

"Mm." Serena moaned as Darien kissed every inch of her face.

"Serena. If you want to stop just tell me."

"I don't."

"Are you sure."

"Come on." Serena licked her lips and stood.

"Where are we going?" Darien huskily asked.

"The bedroom will be more comfortable."

* * *

_**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ MY CHAPTERS SO FAR…AND STILL KEPT READING….SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS ONE TO COME OUT….BUT I'M ONE OF THOSE WRITERS WHO GET EMBARRASED AT THEIR WORK…LOL….**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Serena. Are you really sure about this?" Darien asked as he followed Serena down the hallway.

"I've waited long enough."

"You mean…I will be your first?" Darien asked stopping in his tracks.

"Is that a problem?" Serena asked raising her eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you rather lose your virginity to someone your body is more equip for."

"I want my first to be someone I love."

"Love is so overrated." Darien chuckled.

"What's that suspossed to mean?" Serena pouted.

"You're cute…and I love you. Okay?" Darien laughed.

"Yet. Love is a lot of hype?" Serena questioned and kissed him.

Darien kissed Serena back, his lips pressing softly into hers. Darien's hands then slid down over Serena's shoulders. Serena closed her eyes as she felt Darien's hands brushing over her erect nipples. Abruptly Darien stopped and pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Serena. If we do this, you know there is no way to reverse it."

"I know." Serena grabbed Darien's left hand and looked at him.

"Serena. When you look at me like that. It's hard for me to say no."

"Then don't." Serena huskily whispered.

"I have to. I promise Serena. One day we will."

"Just not this day." Serena nodded as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Rena. Don't cry." Darien wiped his thumb over her cheeks.

"I'm okay."

Darien smiled softly at Serena and kissed her.

"I love you." Serena whispered as she warped her arms around Darien's waist.

"I love you too." Darien whispered and kissed Serena's head.

"Ah!" Serena jumped as she felt something hard vibrate against her leg.

"My pager." Darien apologized and read it. "Excuse me."

"Sure." Serena sighed and went to straighten up the kitchen.

"That was the hospital." Darien told Serena as he came back into the room.

"You have to go?" Serena pouted. She wanted to spend more time with Darien.

"Yeah. Hey…I'll drop you off at home okay?"

"No. That's okay."

"You sure?" Darien asked putting his shoes on.

"Yeah. Have Fun."

"Delivering babies is always fun."

"I guess." Serena laughed and watched him leave.

"God." Serena sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello….Lita?"

"Serena. What's wrong? You sound sad." Lita asked when she picked up the phone from the hospital.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"What happened with Darien?"

"He went to hospital. A baby called." Serena laughed at her joke.

"It's not that funny."

"Yeah it was." Serena continued to laugh.

"Anyways. It's good that you called. Change of plans. I need you to come and get me tomorrow. Serena." Lita laughed and hung up.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Serena asked herself while picking up the pizza box. It's midnight and I'm cold." Serena sighed and sat down on the couch, minutes before falling asleep.

* * *

Serena awoke to the phone ringing the next morning. 

"Hello?" She groggily asked.

"Serena. Are you still coming?" Lita asked. "I'm leaving in an hour."

"Oh. Okay. Let me get dressed now."

"Alright. Bye."

Abruptly after hanging up with Lita, Serena called the cab company. They said they would be here in about 10 minutes, which was plenty of time to get dressed. Serena locked up the door and ran down the stairs, just in time to meet the cab.

"Hello. Could you take me to Jubban Medical Center?"

"Urgent?"

"Very." Serena answered wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Alright. Miss." The Hispanic man smiled with no teeth and drove off.

"Thanks." Serena smiled back and relaxed. "Lita, better appreciate this." She mumbled.

"Hey. Lita!" Serena greeted her friend when she saw her. "Hey. Scarlett." Serena bent down to kiss her goddaughter.

"Serena. I'm tired, could you quiet down some." Lita lifted Scarlett's car seat.

"You look beautiful." Serena kissed her cheek and grabbed Scarlett's hospital gifts. "You got a lot of flowers."

"I look and feel like shit." Lita coughed and followed Serena outside to the cab.

"No you don't." Serena shook her head and opened up the door for Lita.

"I have no idea; how I'm going to take care of her." Lita told Serena when she got into the cab.

"Be the perfect person you are." Serena smiled. "Hilton duplex. Thanks."

"Thanks. Serena." Lita cried, when she saw the nursery. Everything was perfect and clean.

"Aw. Lita, don't worry. I did it for her." Serena smiled and took Scarlett away from Lita.

"You did it for me too. Don't lie." Lita hugged her.

"Okay. Maybe a little." Serena grinned and handed Scarlett back. "Sorry I couldn't stay longer. I still have the cab running." Serena pouted and grabbed her bags.

"We'll see you later." Lita waved at Serena.

"Yeah. Bye." Serena closed the door behind her and ran all the way down to the cab.

"Back already?" The cab driver smiled.

"Yes. Jose. Take me to 1649 Boardwalk, please?"

"No problem, Serena, and if you ever need a cab. Here's my number."

"Hm. Thanks. Jose." Serena laughed.

* * *

"He's a really good kisser and he's so cute." She finished up as she talked to her best friend, Molly who had returned home from summer camp. 

"Serena. You gotta remember he's Raye's guy." Molly spoke in her Jersey accent.

"I know, Molly. But we love each other."

"How do you know?"

"Because he says so. I trust him."

"I guess. So Scarlett's pretty?"

"Beautiful. She had blonde hair, her dad's side, Lita's emerald eyes, and the cutest nose ever."

"I want to see her."

"You will."

"Hey. Serena, I have to go. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Alligator."

"Crocodile."

* * *

Serena walked out of her room to see if anyone was home yet. When she returned home from Lita's, there was a note on the door saying that they went out for Chinese. Serena walked down to the kitchen thinking about Lita. Nothing could spoil her day and in walked disaster. 

"Serena? Serena?" she heard he brother call from the living room.

"In the kitchen" she yelled. Her mouth was full of ice cream.

"Guess, what?" he ran into the kitchen followed by a happy couple, and a happy women.

"What?" Serena asked her smiling brother.

"Mom and Dad are getting married." Serena heard him say, but it sounded more like Mawm and Dawd are gettin mayweed.

"What?" was Serena's response…almost choking on her ice cream.

"Jon Proposed!" Irene shrieked as she cut Sammy off.

"Really?" Serena asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Really." Irene sat down next to Serena to show off her ring.

"Isn't it grand? Jon or should I say...Dad and Mom are getting married." Raye screamed as she stood up. "I gotta go call Darien."

"He's not my Father." Serena softly spoke.

"Serena. Be happy for me…just this once." Irene smiled and walked out of the room dragging Jon along.

"Sewena?" Sammy questioned as he sat down next to his older sister.

"Yea?"

"Are you hoppy?" Sammy cocked his head to the side, and then smiled showing his mouth of missing teeth.

"About what?"

"Mom."

"I have to be." Serena smiled and hugged her little brother.

"Me too." Sammy smiled showing his missing front teeth.

"You are so much like him." Serena laughed as she patted his hair while leaving the room.

"Thanks!" He called after her.


	6. Chapter 6

"HAPPY 18TH!" Everyone shouted as a blond teen blew her birthday candles out.

"Say CHEESE!" Serena grinned as she took a picture of Mina.

"Cheese!" Mina smiled.

"Having fun?" Serena asked her cousin. Standing next to her no one could tell them apart. The only difference was Serena had longer hair and lighter eyes.

"Tons. I've gotten so many presents; my friends and family are here. Oh, and I got to see my mom faint. Yep, I'm having fun." Serena and Mina laughed at this.

"I know. I've never seen Aunt Julie faint before. It was a classic. Thank god I have my trusty camera."

"I still can't believe that Uncle Matt bought you Condoms."

"I know. You blushed so hard that, I thought your cheeks were going to fall off."

"If anything…Andy will get a good use out of them." Mina giggled.

"MINA!" Serena joined in.

"What?"

"Speak of the devil." Serena nodded into the direction of the door.

"Andrew!" Mina squealed as she averted her attention from her cousin.

"Have Fun." Serena winked at Andrew as she walked.

"What was that about?" Serena heard Andrew ask Mina.

"Wow." Serena giggled as she sat down on the couch.

"Guess who?" Serena heard Molly speak as hands went over her eyes.

"Molly." Serena turned around to face her best friend. "MOLLY!" Serena screamed and jumped up to hug her redhead friend.

"Hiya Serena."

"God! You look H-O-T. HOT!" Serena spun her friend around.

"So do you. Anyways where is Darien?" Molly whispered.

"In the kitchen…with Raye. That's why I'm here. I was going to go to Lita's house, but she's bonding with Red."

"Red? I thought she named her Scarlett…oh. I get it."

"I made it up myself." Serena giggled.

"So when do I get to meet him?"

"You want to meet him now?"

"Of course. If he's as gorgeous as you say."

"What about Melvin?"

"That was like so camp-ago."

"I will never understand you." Serena laughed as she took her friend into the kitchen.

"Molly!" Irene Tsukino excitedly shouted at her daughter's friend.

"Hey….Mrs. T, Jon, Sam, Raye, and Raye's boyfriend."

"Serena. You tell our business to everyone." Raye shook her head.

"I guessed. You are Raye's boyfriend right?"

"Something like that." Darien grinned and shook Molly's hand.

"What do you mean, by that?" Raye turned to look at him.

"Mom is it okay, if Molly and I go to Lita's house. She wants to see the baby." Serena question cutting off Darien.

"Sure. No problem. As long as you're back by 12."

"Okay. See you later!" Serena shouted as she and Molly ran out of the house.

"God, Serena. Darien is like the sexiest man on Earth." Molly commented when she started her car up.

"Whenever I see him with Raye…I get so jealous and so insecure. It's not fair. If he says he loves me, then why is he still with her? Molly…do you really believe that God puts another soul on this Earth, just for you."

"I don't know." Molly smiled at her oldest and best friends. She and Serena met way back, when Serena was in the 1st grade and Molly in the 2nd.

"I think so." Serena smiled and looked out of the window.

* * *

"Lita! She's so cute!" Molly shouted as Lita handed her the pink bundle. 

"I know. It's so strange that she's finally here." Lita smiled as she sat down next to Serena, glad to have a break from motherhood.

"You look beautiful." Serena smiled and hugged her closest friend.

"I needed that." Lita smiled.

"I know."

"How are you feeling?"

"Happy." Serena grinned and held up the peace sign.

"If you say so." Lita shook her head.

"What did you make for dinner?"

"I had Salad and Red had milk."

"What kind of Salad."

"The kind that I ate all up….and you can't have."

"You're mean!" Serena pouted, getting laughs from Lita and Molly.

* * *

"I miss you." Darien whispered to Serena as she talked to him on the phone. After catching up with Lita for a while, Molly dropped her off at home. Everyone was gone by then. The time was 11: 20 p.m. 

"Darien…" Serena sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you still with Raye?"

"Not this again?"

"Darien. You always avoid the subject. When are we going to talk about it? Don't you understand…what this does to me….She's my sister!"

"I know."

"Then act like you do." Serena shouted at him and hung up, she was just about to unplug the phone when it rang again.

"What?" Serena yelled into the phone when she picked it up. She thought Darien was calling back to sweet talk her.

"Whoa. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Greg?" Serena questioned. She had forgotten she gave her number out.

"Yeah. I was wondering. If you would like to go out tonight?" Serena could hear the anticipation in his voice.

"Tonight? It's already 11:30." Serena looked in her mirror and wiped away at the bangs in her eye.

"I just got off. Please. My cousin is in town for the week. He's really cool. You'd like him."

"Uhm. I don't know."

"Please."

"Hm…okay. Sure." Serena sighed. "Tomorrow. I'll meet with my friend and talk to her about it."

"I'll be waiting." Greg cheesed and hung up.

* * *

"Ami! Over here!" Serena shouted as she watched the small frame girl enter Starbucks. 

"Serena. What is this about?" Ami asked sitting down to join her friend.

"I have a favor to ask you."

"What?"

"Okay." Serena deeply inhaled. "I have this friend. He's really cute."

"Oh no." Ami shook head.

"What?"

"I'm not about to get hooked up with some guy on your account."

"What? Come on….for me? There's this guy I used to know and he called me today. I want to catch up with him. So I agreed to a "date", but the thing is…his cousin is in town for a week…and I think…that you'd be a good match. Well…by the way Greg described him."

"Serena….."

"Please?"

"Hmm…ookaaay…I guess."

"Really?" Serena excitedly jumped up. "Oh! Ami!" Serena screamed.

"When is this going to take place?"

"Tonight." Serena happily pulled her cell phone out. "Hello. Tony…yeah. Tonight is perfect. Pick me up at 19046 Oleander Lake. Okay. See you soon."

"Why'd you tell him my Address?"

"We don't want Greg to know where I live…at least not yet."

"Why?"

"It adds to the mystery."

"Serena. You've been reading too many romance novels."

"Whatever." Serena giggled and swallowed the last of her Caramel Frap.

* * *

"How does this look?" Ami asked stepping out of her closet wearing a Vera Wang Lavender Label Ruched Dress. 

"Beautiful." Serena smiled standing up in her own Donna Karan New York Bandeau Dress.

"Girls." Cera Shields smiled as she knocked on Ami's door.

"Mom." Ami smiled as she applied clear lip-gloss to her lips.

"Wow. You two look beautiful, and there are two equally handsome young men downstairs waiting for you."

"They're here…already?" Serena panicked as she tried putting a few curly strands of hair behind her ear.

"Come on. Rena." Ami smiled and walked out of her room.

"God." Serena almost fainted as she saw what awaited them downstairs. Greg looked as cute as always, but the guy that was with him, was to die for. He was more than what Greg described. This guy was tall for being only 18. His long dark hair was held back and he had the cutest little bangs that shaped his face.

"Serena. This is my cousin. Seiya." Greg smiled as he introduced them to each other.

"Hi. I'm Serenity…Serena for short…and this is uh….uh…"

"AMI!" Ami smiled and reached for Seiya's hand…who in turn kissed hers.

"Yeah. Ami." Serena smiled and took a deep breath. "This is Greg."

"Yeah. I met him before."

"Really?" Serena asked shocked.

"We had Biology together."

"Well this is great." Serena smiled and clapped her hands together.

"You have a nice house. Ami." Greg blushed and turned to Serena.

"So. Serena, shall we get going?"

"Okay. Bye Mrs. Shields." Serena happily waved.

"Bye. Mom I'll be back later."

"Bye dear. Have fun."

"We will."

"So? Seiya, where are you visiting from?" Ami asked as they entered Greg's car.

"Ohio."

"That's far away from California."

"It's about 800 miles from here." Serena nodded trying to join in their conversation.

"No. Serena." Ami smiled.

"Actually it's about 2,260 miles away." Gregsmiled.

"Show off." Seiya shook his head.

"Wow. Greg I'm impressed." Ami blushed.

"I was close." Serena pouted.

"Aw. Don't worry. I didn't know either." Seiya grinned at the blonde.

"Thanks. Gregwhere are we going?"

"Dancing."

"Really?"

"I remembered that you liked to."

"I haven't been out dancing for a while. Almost…almost 3 years." Serena whispered.

"I think you'll love it." Greg blushed.

"I think so too." Serena turned and looked out of the window. "Daddy…" Serena whispered as she thought of her father.

"We are here." Greg cheered as he pulled into a empty spot.

"Wow. It's pretty." Serena smiled as she opened the door.

"Oh. No. Let me get that." Serena heard Seiya charmingly utter.

"Tha..." Serena pouted when she realized he wasn't talking to her.

"Thanks." Ami blushed as she grabbed his hand and step out into the street.

"Come on!" Greg laughed as he stood in front of Serena.

"Yes!" Serena nodded and followed the three into the restaurant.

"4. Outdoors please." Greg spoke to the waiter.

"Okay. Five minutes, please." The lady smiled at them.

"I've never been here." Ami mentioned to Greg when he joined them.

"It's not expensive or anything…but it's nice. I like it."

"Excuse me." Ami smiled and walked away.

"Okay." Seiya nodded.

"Oh. Ami wait for me." Serena called after the teen.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Serena and Ami fixed their makeup. 

"Seiya is so cute." Serena sighed as she brushed her bangs with her fingertips.

"You really think so?" Ami questioned.

"You don't?" Serena gasped.

"He's alright. I like Greg a lot more. He's cute. Intellectual…but don't get me wrong. I like Seiya. He's just not my type. He sort of reminds me of Darien." Ami laughed.

"Ha. It's funny that you say that." Serena looked down.

"Why?"

"I thought the same thing. But they are different. Seiya's nice. Darien's cocky."

"You know that…just from meeting Darien three times?"

"I'm good at reading people." Serena lied. "Anyways. So that means you don't mind if I steal Seiya away from you."

"Sure." Ami smiled. "Come on. Let's go."

"I wonder where we are seated." Serena asked as she followed Ami outside.

"One of them could have at least waited for us."

"Typical boys." Serena shook her head as she spotted them.

"Hey girls." Seiya greeted them as he stood.

"We ordered for you already. Is that okay?"

"Were we gone that long?"

"No. A lady came as soon as we sat down." Seiya smiled at the blonde across from him.

"It was weird actually." Greg turned to look at her. "She tried to hit on us."

"Yeah. She looked like my mom."

"What did you order?" Ami questioned Greg.

"Their famous Three Cheese Pasta."

"It's delicious." Seiya smiled.

"While we wait, Serena, would you like to dance?"

"Uh. Not right now." She shook her head.

"I would." Ami grinned and stood up.

"Seiya you don't mind?" Ami innocently grinned at Serena.

"Go ahead." He shrugged.

"Okay." Ami giggled and ran off with Gregto the patio.

"So. Serena. How long have you known Greg?"

"A while."

"Are you close to him?" Seiya smiled as he got up to sit next to her.

"I might be." Serena smirked. "What's it to you?"

"I might be interested."

"You might have to try a different method."

"Oh...you want me so bad." Seiya whispered in her ear.

"Ah. I think you have our feelings confused." Serena bit her lips.

"I don't think so." Seiya smiled and nibbled Serena's ear.

"Mmm." Serena moaned as she played with his hair.

"Excuse me." The waitress blushed as she sat a salad on the table.

"Sorry." Serena collected herself.

"No problem." She winked and walked away.

"We were right." Greg smiled as he approached the table looking a little flushed himself.

"I wonder." Serena smiled at Ami's blushing form.

"Sorry. We were talking when we realized that the appetizers should have been here by now."

"Oh. That's okay." Serena smiled.

* * *

"_Talking_?" Serena shrieked when she and Ami were alone in Ami's room. 

"Yeah?" Ami grinned and sat in front of Serena. The boys had dropped them off a while ago.

"I know better than that."

"Oh. Serena. How can I like someone I just met this much?" Ami giggled and grabbed Serena's hand.

"I find myself asking that same question." Serena blinked thinking of Darien.

"Oh! That's right. Seiya! Are you going to see him after this?"

"I don't know. He gave me his number."

"Call him."

"Now?" Serena asked wide-eye.

"No. Next year."

"Why?"

"You look so sad all the time. Its feels good to see you happy." Ami stated and hugged her friend.

"Thanks." Serena nodded embracing the girl. "Okay." Serena inhaled and pulled out her cell phone.

"Helwo." A voice groggily answered. Obviously he had been on his way to sleep.

"Seiya?" Serena asked into the speaker, glancing at Ami.

"Who's this?" Serena heard ruffling in the background. He was getting up.

"Serena."

"Serena? Why are you calling me at 2 in the morning?"

"I want to see you again."

"This couldn't wait till morning."

"No." Serena laughed at her and Ami's stupidity. They were acting like middle school children. "I want you to hink of us when you go sleep. I want you to picture me being bad." Serena glanced at Ami who was desperately trying not to laugh.

"What?" Seiya squeaked out.

"I want to feel your hot and toned body atop mine. I want to lick your sweet sweat. Would you like that Sei? Tell me. Please." Serena covered the mouth piece and laughed loud.

"Seiya are you there?" Serena grinned. "Seiya."

"YEAH! Uh. I mean…yeah I'm here. When do you wanna see me?"

"Whenever you feel like being naughty." Serena whispered and hung up.

"Oh my fucking God!" Ami shouted.

"I know. I was so scared I almost pissed on my self. If it wasn't for Andrew's damn Porn videos…I would have been totally lost."

"You sounded like a pro." Ami grinned and high fived the blonde.

"Wow." Serena sighed and laid back on Ami's king sized bed.

"You are my new idol." Ami grinned down at Serena.

"That's something I should hear more of." Serena agreed as she sat up and looked closely at her friend. When Serena's cell rang, scaring the girls.

"It's him." Serena blushed when she looked the caller id.

"Answer it." Ami coached.

"What do I say?" Serena panicked.

"Anything!"

"Hello?" Serena mysteriously answered.

"Now."

"What?" Serena choked.

"I want to see you now. Don't tell me your going to chicken out after that performance you just gave."

"Uh." Serena was speechless, she didn't think he'd call back.

"You are such a tease." Seiya laughed. "And you know it."

"Okay. Put up or shut up…right?" Serena regained confidence.

"Right. See you soon." Seiya smoothly told her and hung up.

"That jerk!" Serena looked at Ami.

"What happened?" Ami asked as she watched the blonde changed into a Hollister tank top and aeropostale jeans, with matching Hollister flip flops.

"He wants to meet." Serena smirked as she pulled her long hair into a high ponytail.

"Really?" Ami followed Serena out of the room.

"Really." Serena agreed as she hooked her cell phone on her jeans.

"You're really going to go? You know he just wants sex." Ami shook her head.

"Aw. Ami…don't be like that. I'll call." Serena grinned and walked out of the front door.

"You better." Ami called after her shaking her head.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey!" Serena greeted Seiya when he pulled up in front of Ami's lavish mansion.

"Come on." Seiya tilted his head in the direction of the passenger seat.

"Yeah." Serena smiled before running off to get in the car.

"So. What were you still doing up." Seiya grinned at Serena. "What ever happened to getting beauty rest?"

"I don't need it." Serena smirked.

"Says who." He laughed and pulled the car away from the curb.

"Where are we going?"

"Just sit back and ride."

"That's boring." Serena smiled up at Seiya.

"Relax." Seiya grinned and patted Serena's leg.

"How do I know that you aren't going to rape me?" Serena interrogated.

"What?"

"Nothing." Serena sighed and sat back.

"I'm not going to rape you. Serena. I like you too much for that."

"And?"

"And…shut up."

"You don't have to be so rude."

"You don't have to be so weird."

"I'm not." Serena huffed and turned up the radio.

* * *

"How much longer?" Serena asked ruining 10 minutes of silence. 

"We are already here actually."

"That was fast." Serena looked around. They were at an empty field that consisted of a large screen. "We were only on the road for maybe 13 minutes."

"2. The notebook." Seiya smiled at the man standing at the booth.

"Drive in movie?" Serena questioned. "I didn't even know those still existed."

"This is the only one nearby."

"How did you know about it then? You aren't from around here."

"I have my ways." Seiya smiled as he parked in front of the screen.

"Thanks." Serena blushed as she watched him change the radio station.

"You are quite welcome." Seiya smiled at her and wrapped his right arm around her, making Serena looked down at her hands.

"Seiya."

"Yeah?"

"My boyfriend is going to be pretty mad."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Actually he looks a lot like you." Serena laughed.

"Really?" Seiya grinned.

"Yeah." Serena smiled up at him. "Same hair color, same cute eyebrows…

"Do you like him as much as you like me?" Seiya asked.

"I don't know yet." Serena blushed.

"You'll tell me, when you fall in love with him?"

Serena nodded.

"Until then I have a chance." Seiya smiled at her.

"Yeah. You do." Serena grabbed his left hand and kissed it.

"Don't do that Serena. You might tempt me." Seiya looked at her.

"Don't do what?" Serena laughed and kissed his forearm.

"That." Seiya laughed and leaned toward Serena.

"Aw. Why?"

"Cause I said so." Seiya grinned and tickled her.

"Ha-Ha." Serena laughed and grabbed him.

"What?" Seiya whispered as he looked into her eyes.

"Kiss me." Serena whispered back.

"If I kiss you…I might never stop."

"Then don't." Serena smiled and kissed him.

* * *

"Wow. I had fun." Serena smiled at Seiya when he walked her to Ami's door. 

"I hope so." He smiled back at her.

"The best part was being with you." Serena blushed.

"I liked that part too." Seiya grinned and leaned in to kiss the girl.

"Mmm." Serena sighed against his lips.

"See you again?" Seiya asked when they broke apart.

"Yeah."

"Next time you're paying." Seiya grinned as he walked away from her.

"Jerk." Serena pouted and opened the front door of the house. "Bye."

"Bye." Seiya laughed as he got into his car.

"Hey. Serena." Ami greeted her as soon as she walked in. "What happened to you calling. I was worried sick. I thought he kidnapped you or something."

"Ami!" Serena laughed as she walked up the stairs.

"What? I don't trust him." Ami stated as she followed the blonde up to the room.

"You don't even know him." Serena sighed. "I do…and I like him."

"I guess." Ami scoffed as she watched Serena change into her pajamas.

"He's sweet, cute, nice, perfect. I'm falling for him and fast." Serena grinned in dream-like state.

"That's bull. No guy is like that. Have you forgotten who my brother is? I know every trick in the book."

"Right." Serena laughed. "Darien's not that bad."

"How would you know."

"Raye. She loves that boy. I think."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I guess."

"Anyways. I still think he has something up his sleeve." Ami shrugged and jumped into her bed.

"I don't…that's all that matters." Serena decided as she followed suit. "Good night."

"Whatever." Ami shrugged and turned out her light.

* * *

"Ami. Wake up." Serena whispered to the dark haired girl. 

"What time is it?" Ami groggily answered, she was not a morning person.

"10:00." Serena nodded and stood up. She already had new clothes on.

"Five more minutes please." Ami glared at the teen.

"Gosh. Okay. I guess…I." Serena started until she was interrupted by her cell phone. "Didn't I just see you?" Serena smiled into the phone.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." Seiya grinned.

"Yeah. Me either." Serena looked back at Ami who was snoring loudly.

"What are you doing?"

"About to go get breakfast." Serena smiled and walked out of the room.

"With me?"

"No. With A friend."

"A friend."

"Your boyfriend?"

"No. Not my…" Serena stopped as she saw Darien walk into the house with a box and flowers.

"Mother?" Darien called from the downstairs.

"Serena you there." Seiya called from the phone.

"Hold on." Serena told him as she strode down the stairs to meet Darien. "She's not here. She and your father left."

"Serena?" Darien asked kissing her. "What are you doing here?"

"I spent the night."

"Again?"

"Ami and I had a date."

"A date?" Darien asked raising his eyebrows.

"Not with each other. Idiot. With guys." Serena grinned and walked into the kitchen."

"Jeffery could you make me some pancakes and egg?"

"Sure. Miss Serena. Good morning Master Darien." Jeffery nodded and walked out.

"Date?"

"I can date…can't I?

"No. I mean. Yeah. But…"

"Hold that thought." Serena smiled and picked up her phone. "Seiya I'll call you back. Yeah. See you then."

"Serena. Why are you doing this?" Darien asked.

"Doing what?"

* * *

**_SORRY FOR THE LOOONG WAIT….BUT I DO HAVE SCHOOL…LOL…_**


	8. Chapter 8

"Trying to make me jealous?" Darien questioned as he walked up to Serena.

"Is it working?" She grinned.

"No." Darien smiled and pushed Serena up against the sink. "You might have to try a little harder." He whispered and ran his hands against her thighs.

"Oh really." Serena bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah." Darien kissed her neck.

"I don't believe that." Serena whispered.

"Believe it."

"God. I missed you." Serena hugged him.

"I know you did."

"You could at least pretend that you missed me."

"But I didn't." Darien laughed.

"Right." Serena smirked and looked down at Darien.

"Maybe a little." Darien grinned and kissed her.

"GOODNESS!" Jeffery panicked when he walked in on the pair, dropping Serena's breakfast.

"Shit." Darien cursed jumping away from Serena.

"Jeffery!" Serena shouted picking up the plate that he dropped.

"Oh! Miss Serena I am so sorry." Jeffery Stuttered.

"What happened?" Ami shouted as she ran into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Serena and Darien told her.

"Darien? What are you doing here?" Ami asked helping Serena and Jeffery.

"I brought Mother Flowers."

"She's not here."

"I know."

"I am sorry Miss Serena. If you would like me to make you something else." Jeffery apologized.

"No. I'm okay. I'm going to go anyway." Serena smiled and backed out of the kitchen. "Ami. I'll see you later. Okay?" Serena told her as she turned to run up the stairs, grab her things, and come back down. "Bye everyone." Serena waved to them and walked outside.

* * *

"Lita." Serena breathed into her cell phone.

"Yeah."

"Are we still up for brunch."

"I'm changing Scarlett now."

"Okay. Pick me up. I'm at…" Serena stopped feeling someone behind her.

"You have a ride?"

"No." Serena shook her head at Darien.

"I'll take you then." Darien walked past her to his car.

"Never mind…Lita. I'll meet you there."

"Okay." Lita hung up.

"Where are we going?" Darien asked when Serena got into the car.

"Barney's."

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that a kiddy place?"

"I like it. So deal."

"I guess." Darien laughed. "What are you doing later?"

"Going out."

"With whom?"

"Seiya."

"That's his name?"

"Yeah. It's foreign. He's from France."

"It's ugly."

"You're ugly." Serena childishly stuck out her tongue.

"You're serious about this guy aren't you?"

"No." Serena lied.

"Yes you are. It's written all over your face." Darien grinned.

"So what if I am."

"How did this happen? You just met him."

"I don't know. I like it though."

"Where are you two going?" Darien asked getting curious. He wanted to know as much as he could about this guy.

"Le paradis de l'amour."

"No you're not."

"Yes. I. Am."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Darien I'm not about to play this game."

"What game? I'm dead serious."

"You aren't my father."

"Yeah. But he's probably watching you with disappointment."

"Darien. Don't talk about my father like you know him."

"I know enough."

"I'm not going to argue with you right now. I am having lunch with Lit and that will be fun. You are not going to ruin my appetite."

"How could my sexy face do that?" Darien laughed.

"Easily." Serena looked away trying not to smile.

"Go ahead. I'll pretend that you didn't." Darien grinned.

"Shut up." Serena laughed.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Lita." Serena smiled when she spotted the brunette in the restaurant. 

"Why are you pale?"

"I'm not." Serena grinned pulling out her compact.

"Yeah. You are." Lita nodded fixing Scarlett in her stroller.

"Darien held me up." Serena blushed.

"You're still with him?"

"I love him."

"How do you love someone so soon?"

"You should know." Serena smiled at Scarlett. "How is she?"

"She's great. She's always hungry though."

"I could expect that."

"At least she's healthy, after what happened."

"Yeah," Lita cooed at Scarlett, "My wittle wiracle baby. Yes you are. Yes you are."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No. I don't want to either." Lita stiffened.

"He's her father though."

"Serena, he tried to kill me."

"I know. But you know what it's like to not have a father."

"I know what it's like not to have a mother also, but that doesn't mean Scarlett has to."

"But."

"She's not me, or Andrew, or even you. I'm here for her and I'm going to be the best mother and father she's ever going to have."

"Lita."

"Wherever my parents are, I hope they are happy, because I'm doing fine without them. I don't need help from anyone."

"I know. I was only suggesting."

"Thanks Serena, but no thanks." Lita shushed the crying baby.

"Sorry." Serena shook her head and called the waiter over.

"What are you going to do with Scarlett when you go off to college?"

"I might not even go."

"Why not?"

"Serena…I have a family now…maybe in about 5 years. When she starts school."

"Yea."

"Man…tomorrow I have to spend a day with Raye."

"Really." Lita smiled. "That should be interesting."

"Yep. Hey, let's go shopping."

"Alright."

* * *

"That's cute!" Lita awed as she pushed the stroller into baby gap. 

"That is." Serena agreed.

"How would this look on Scarlett?" Lita picked up a pink and white jumper.

"Cute. But anything would look cute on her…yes they would, yes they would." Serena tickled the baby getting a smile in return.

"Hey…aren't you Lita Robertson?" Serena heard a familiar voice next to Lita.

"Yea." Serena looked up to see Greg with shopping bags in his hands.

"Greg?" Serena cut in.

"Serena?"

"What are you here for?" Serena asked.

"My little sister's birthday. This must be Scarlett. She looks just like you…Lita."

"Thanks." She replied.

"I have to go, but it was nice seeing you again Lita. See you later, Serena" Greg called behind him as he left.

"Yeah." Serena smiled.

"So...Greg?" Lita asked.

"Oh yea. I re-met him at your apartment."

"Yeah?"

"Umm hmm. He works as the pizza guy."

"He looks the same."

"Yea."

"I wonder what would have happened If I would have stayed with him."

"You wouldn't have Red here."

"Yeah."

"He goes out with Ami."

"Ami?"

"Darien's sister."

"Oh."

"Lita. I have to get home soon. I need all the rest I can get, especially if I'm going to help tomorrow."

"Alright. Let me buy this."

"Then we can go." Serena smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

"This is heavy." Serena whined to Darien as they carried Raye's bed.

"No it isn't."

"You have muscles. I don't."

"We're almost there. This is the last thing we have to unload anyways."

"I'm glad; because that means that I can eat all the food I want." Serena grunted as she sat the bed down.

"You are so greedy." Darien laughed and grabbed her from behind.

"Darien. Not here." Serena laughed as he spun her around. "Raye will be back soon."

"Well." Darien kissed her. "Until then we can have hot and dirty sex."

"Oh lord." Serena laughed and backed away from him. "Nope. You promised me one day…and I have accepted that. So when that day comes, it has to be romantic."

"Aw. You are no fun." Darien grinned and patted her butt.

"Like you can talk." Serena swatted him.

"Seerena. Babe." Darien called out to her.

"What?" She laughed and ran from him.

"Darien? Serena?" Raye called from the kitchen.

"Sheeee's baaaack." Darien grinned and kissed Serena before calling out to Raye.

"Yeah?" He questioned walking into the living room, followed by Serena.

"Can you bring those groceries in from the car?"

"Sure."

"Serena? Mom called me; she wants me to take you over there."

"Why?"

"I don't know, wedding plans probably, but as soon as Darien finishes, we'll leave."

"Okay."

* * *

"Raye. Do you love Darien?" Serena asked once they were inside the car. 

"Serena. I've only known him for 4 months; I can't love someone in that short amount of time."

"Yeah, you could." Serena smiled.

"Maybe you could, but I couldn't. Sure, I like him…but no. I don't love him."

"Does he know this?"

"I suppose so." Raye shrugged.

"Really?"

"I don't know Serena. Look, can we talk about this later."

"Yeah. Sure." Serena looked at her sister. Something didn't seem right.

"Hey mother." Serena greeted.

"Hey daughter." Irene retaliated. "I wanted to talk to you about bridesmaid dresses."

"Oh."

"See, I really like the velvet halter here, but Jon likes the chiffon spaghetti strap."

"Yeah."

"Raye agreed with him. Sammy agreed with me. What do you think?"

"I don't know." Serena stumbled; she hoped she would not have to do anything with this wedding.

"You're the tie-breaker." Raye added in from the fridge.

"Raye, honey. You might want to slow down on the eating; you're getting a little big."

"Just in time for mom's wedding too." Serena laughed. "I kind of agree with Jon."

"Really?"

"That's a first." Raye laughed joining her sister and mother.

"He has very good taste. Are you sure he's not gay?" Serena added in.

"NO!" Raye and Irene shouted at the same time.

"Are you sure, because I swear he was checking the principal out, that one time."

"Serena. That was because he had mixed-matched shoes on."

"Yeah. Right." Serena laughed. "So how long until this wedding anyways."

"3 weeks away."

"So soon?"

"Serena. I know how you feel about him, but it's time for me to move on."

"Yeah, Serena. Dad has been dead for almost 3years now."

"But mom, how do you he's right for you?"

"I've been with him for 7 years now. I love him."

"As much as you loved dad?"

"No. I did love your father, but I loved him in a different way than I love Jon."

"I want you to be happy, you do know that right?"

"Yes. I do." Irene smiled.

"I love you mom." Serena reached out to hug her.

"Wow, Serena, you've grown up." Raye wiped away at her eye.

"I have to." Serena smiled.

"Mom. Guess what? Serena has a new boyfriend."

"What?" Serena panicked.

"Really? What's his name?"

"I don't have a new guy?" Serena shook her head.

"Seiya is his name, Mom." Raye chimed in.

"Seiya? Did Ami tell you this?" Serena blushed.

"So it's true?" Irene laughed. "When do we meet him?"

"He's Greg Spelling's cousin."

"Oh? You're talking to him again?" Raye asked.

"Yeah."

"Didn't he use to date Lita?"

"Yeah. They broke up and then a week later she met Xavier."

"That girl has been through a lot."

"Yeah, she has." Serena frowned.

"It's good that she has you." Irene nodded.

"And Andrew." Raye chimed in. "He's always been there for her."

"Wow. Siblings actually care about one another." Serena stuck her tongue out at Raye.

"Yeah." Raye hit Serena.

"Girls." Irene smiled.

"Mom. We kind of have to go." Serena stated.

"Where are you going?" Irene questioned.

"Taking a long deserved break at the amusement park."

"Yeah. Darien's there all alone." Raye smiled.

"Okay. I don't want you to keep him waiting." Irene shooed her children.

"Bye Mom." Serena and Raye both said.

* * *

"I want to ride Boulder Dash first!" Serena jumped up and down as her sister and Darien looked at the map. "I heard it was the best!" 

"You are here." Raye read. "We need to go that way." She pointed.

"You've been here before and you don't know where everything is yet?"

"I've only been here once, Serena."

"Besides, she's not good with directions." Darien laughed and took the map from her. "We need to go this way." He winked at Serena and walked on.

"Serena." Raye smiled at Darien's retreating form.

"Yeah?"

"Are you upset?" Raye questioned.

"About what?" Serena focused on her sister,

"Darien."

"No. I like Darien."

"I know. He likes you too."

"How do you know?" Serena asked.

"He says so."

"Really?" Serena blushed.

"Ha Ha. If I didn't know any better I'd think he'd have a crush on you."

"That'd be weird." Serena laughed. "We have to catch up."

"Hey Darien!" Raye called.

"Yeah?" he turned around.

"Wait up." Serena smiled and ran up to him along with her sister.

"Do yall remember that scene in…" Serena stopped in her tracks.

"Seiya!" Serena grinned when she spotted her lover, Ami, and Greg.

"Serena?" the three shouted at her.

"What are ya'll doing here?" Ami asked smiling at her brother.

"Hanging out." Serena blushed.

"Same here. Greg, this is my brother, Darien and his girlfriend, Raye, who is also Serena's sister.

"Nice to meet you." Greggreeted him. "I already know, Raye."

"Yeah." Darien nonchalantly agreed.

"You are such a jerk." Ami punched her brother.

"Hey, Serena." Seiya smiled at her.

"Hey." Serena smiled back. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. How have you been?"

"Good and you?"

"Good." Seiya smirked.

"Hey. Sorry to cut the sexual tension, but Serena who is this?"Raye slided in.

"Sorry. Raye. This is Seiya. My friend."

"I'm a little more than that aren't I?" he asked shaking Raye's hand.

"You could be." Serena smiled and looked at Darien, who looked like he was either about to cry or beat someone up.

"Serena, why don't you come with us?" Tony suggested.

"Yeah. I've been tired of being the third wheel.

"Alright." Serena laughed. "Raye, you don't mind."

"Of course she doesn't." Darien grinned and kissed Raye.

"Darien." Serena shook her head and walked off.

* * *

ANOTHER CHAPTER WHERRE NOTHING HAPPENS...SRY...MORE TO COME, PLEASE DON;T LOSE HOPE IN THE STORY. I STILL HAVE A FREW MORE TRICKS UNDER MY SLEEVE. 


	10. Chapter 10

"That guy back there, is something going on between you two?" Seiya asked Serena once they were in line for Thunder River.

"What?" Serena laughed glancing at Ami and Greg, who were infront of them, whispering to each other. "Darien's my sister's boyfriend."

"I guess. It just seemed weird."

"Oh...well…no."

"Serena. We're next." Ami called the pair as she stepped up in line.

"Here comes the boat thing now." Greg excitedly coincided.

"Come on." Serena smiled and grabbed Seiya's hand.

"I'm right behind you." He smiled and helped her into the boat.

"Keep all hands inside at all times." The attendant waved before pushing the boat into the rapids.

"I'm so excited." Serena cheesed.

"You look constipated." Ami laughed as she braced for the first drop.

"Shut UAHHH!" Serena screamed as the boat sped through the water, like a bullet.

* * *

Two minutes after the ride ended, Serena was still trying to catch her breath. "That. Ride. Scared. The . Shit. Out. Of. Me." She breathed. 

"I didn't know you had that much wind in your system." Seiya grinned as he rubbed her back.

"Stop." Serena laughed.

"Guys, I think we should be getting home. It looks like it's about to rain." Greg called out to them as he looked up at the sky.

"I think your right." Ami agreed.

"Aw. I just got here." Serena pouted and stretched her neck to look up.

"Baby. I'll take you another day." Seiya smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"You better." Serena smiled pinched his stomach.

"Ow." Seiya deadpanned.

"You could at least pretend it hurt." Serena laughed as she followed Ami and Greg out of the park.

"With this stomach?" Seiya showed off as he lifted his shirt.

"You think you're so hot." Serena teased a punched him.

"Me. That's you hun." He laughed and picked her up.

"STOP!" Serena laughed. "I'M SERIOUS."

"Make me." Seiya grinned and laid Serena on his shoulder so that she was facing the crowd behind her. Some little kid pointed her out to his mom.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Serena giggled as she hit his but.

"Not a chance. Especially with this view." He laughed and returned the favor.

"Yeah. Your right." Serena giggled as he put her down.

"You are too funny." Seiya smiled and kissed her.

"Mmm." Serena sighed against his lips.

"Serena?" Seiya questioned hugging her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I think I love you."

"What?" Serena asked, she was sure he did not say those words to her.

"I love you."

"Don't." Serena shook her head and walked off to find Ami and Greg.

* * *

The ride taking Serena home was long and quiet. Greg and Ami had sensed something was wrong the minute they saw her. 

"This silence is killing me. Could you two please talk about what has been bothering you. I mean it has been 20 minutes already!" Ami shouted at the pair.

"I don't feel like talking right now, Ami." Serena sighed and looked out the window, they rain had barely begun to fall, but it had been dark for a while. She just wanted to go home and sleep forever, but she knew that was impossible, she knew problems like these never went away.

"Serena. Talk to me, please." Seiya pleaded. He was hurt by what she had said and wanted to know why.

"Talk to him." Ami nodded. Serena felt like a sister to her and she didn't want to see her down.

"Greg. You can let me out at this corner. My house is only four blocks away. I can walk."

"In this rain?" Ami asked concerned.

"Seiya can join me. I'll be okay." Serena smiled.

"Okay." Ami nodded as the car came to a stop.

"Bye." Serena stepped out into the drizzle followed by Seiya, who did not speak until the BMW sped off.

"So?" He asked Serena.

"Hmm. Well. Seyia. I- you see- there is this boy I kind of like, but I can never be with him, because he belongs to someone else. I want him so bad that I can't even bring myself to love someone else who already cares about me." Serena spoke through the rain.

"You love that guy that much?"

"I do. When I first met you, I never thought my feelings would escalate…" Serena stopped when a huge flash of lightning lit up the sky. "AHHHH!" Serena screamed and took off.

"SERENA!" Seiya called after her, barely able to keep up. By the time he finally reached her, she was already inside of her house flicking the light switch on and off.

"The lights are out?"

"Yeah." Serena sighed. "Close the door."

"Serena?" Seiya called out into the darkness after following directions.

"Take of your shoes." Serena spoke lighting a candle.

"It's dark." He moved towards her.

"Are you scared?" Serena laughed lighting another candle.

"No."

"Right." Serena smiled and took his hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" He asked as he curiously followed her up the stairs.

"Just come on." Serena laughed as she opened her bedroom door.

"The bedroom." Seiya dramatized.

"Shut up." Serena giggled and lit three candles sitting on her dresser.

"You shouldn't have brought me here. I might take advantage of you." He grinned and sat on her bed.

"Those were my exact plans." Serena whispered as she hovered over him.

"Yeah?" He smiled and kissed her.

"Yeah." Serena mumbled and lied him down.

"You smell nice." Seiya sighed against her lips.

"Shh." Serena whispered as she kissed his neck.

"Don't 'shh' me." Seiya laughed as he flipped her over.

"You're ruining the mood." Serena laughed.

"I am not." He grinned and kissed her.

"God." Serena whispered as she felt Seiya's hand glide up from her leg to her breast. "You are beautiful."

"I love you…"

Serena sat up and pushed him back. "Seiya, please don't tell me that. I've done some bad things and I can't changed that. I know you love me. I can see it in your eyes, but I can't bring myself to do the same."

"What-why Serena? Tell me why." He pleaded.

"I can't. I don't fully understand myself." Serena tried touching his shoulder but he brushed her off.

"I hope you figure this out soon." Seiya shook his head and left.

"FUCK!" Serena shouted and threw her at the closing door. "FUCK!" Serena yelled as the first tear of many that night fell.

* * *

Serena stayed in bed the next morning. Her mom checked on her 20 times, Sammy 100, and Raye 3. Sometime around 5:00 p.m., Ami walked in and declared that Serena would go to the arcade with her and Greg. 

"I don't want to." Serena moped as Ami dragged her out of bed. "I'm tired."

"Serena. Greg told me what happened. I understand. Besides I have food."

"Food?"

"Yea."

"Okay. Let me brush my hair."

"All right."

"Have you talked to Seiya?"

"Yeah. Seiya's heartbroken, whatever you guys fought over was devastating to the both of you." Ami smiled at Serena who was slipping on flip flops.

"We didn't even fight over anything. He told me he loved me again. I told him that I didn't. End of story."

"Why'd you lie to him?"

"I didn't."

"Serena. It's written all over you face how you feel about that boy."

"What?" Serena incredulously asked, walking down the stairs.

"It's that same goofy look I see on Darien's face."

"Really?" Serena asked. She was getting interested now.

"It's weird though. He didn't have that look until this past month. He and Raye must have been getting busy."

"They must have." Serena smiled, even though she and Darien could never be together for real. She loved him and no one was getting in the way of that. Not even Seiya, someone she cared for very much.

Inside the Game Crown, Serena watched Gregand Ami with disgust. They were kissing as if they had not seen each other in years.

"Hey, I'll be back" Serena sneered at them. "Ahh…you don't care anyways." She sighed. As Serena got out of the booth to order, a chocolate milkshake a person came up to her and started to talk. Serena just ignored him.

"Do your feet hurt?"

"Uh, no." Serena scoffed.

"Well, they should…because you've been running through my head all day."

"Oh, really?" Serena looked at him. "Darien!" she laughed and hugged him. "I thought you were busy."

"I am, but I'm taking a break."

"You must miss me. You came all they way here just to be with me." Serena walked over to an empty table.

"No." Darien followed.

"Then why are you here?"

"This place has the best coffee. Hands down."

"I guess."

"Serena. Raye told me you were not feeling well. Are you sick?"

"No. I feel horrible. I really liked Seiya. He was perfect for me."

"What happened?"

"You." Serena looked away.

"You ditched him for me?" Darien smiled.

"Don't be so cocky. We can never be together."

"I know." he smiled.

"Oh. There is my coffee. Sorry. Rena. But I have to go." Darien looked around before placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"Bye. Dare."

"Bye."

Serena smiled and watched her devil walk out into the beautiful summer air. She then got up and walked past the booth Ami and Greg were sitting at. No one was there. She thought they had left her until she heard people shouting… "Greg…Greg….Greg…Greg." repeatedly. Following the noise, Serena saw Greg at a video and people all around him. Pushing through the crowd, Serena walked next to Ami who was smiling and holding all kinds a bears and things.

"What's going on?" Sere shouted over the noise.

"Tony…got high score on the game."

"Really?"

"Yea…if he wins the whole game, he wins a life time free eating passes here."

"Really?"

"Yea!" Ami shouted as the game began to beep. "Greeeg!!!!!" Ami chanted again. This time Serena joined in.

* * *

2 hours later, Greg was taking Serena home. 

"I though the owner guy was going to kill you. He looked like he was." Serena laughed.

"I know. I still can't believe you won." Ami kissed his cheek.

"Now…you will treat us to a free meal, every now and then…right?"

"Sure thing!" he whooped.

"Serena opened the sun roof and stuck her head out. "WHHHHHHOOOOOO!" she screamed out into the night.

"Serena…get in the car." Ami shouted from the front seat. However, Serena just stood and closed her eyes. She felt free and wild. Like she was flying.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Serena was up at the crack of dawn. She had a lot planned today and if she wanted to get things done she would have to start bright and early. Alternatively, so she thought.

"Serena? Are you up?" Irene Tsukino asked as she entered her youngest daughter's room. "I heard you moving around in here." She smiled when Serena came up to her.

"What's up?" She asked as she applied lip-gloss.

"Honey." Irene deeply breathed.

"Mom?" Serena questioned. She was starting to panic.

"I know how you feel about Jon." Irene deeply inhaled and exhaled.

"Sit down." Serena gestured to her bed.

"Thanks."

"Okay. Did something happen?" Serena tilted her head. "I swear if he-

"No. Honey. It's nothing like that." Irene laughed. "We decided to move the date up."

"Up?" Serena asked. She did not like where this was going. If it were up to her Irene and Jon would never get married.

"Yeah. The wedding is Tuesday."

"What!?" Serena shouted.

"I know." Irene hugged her daughter.

"MOM!" Serena cried.

"I know." Irene touched Serena's hair.

"No! You don't know. How could you do something like that? You and Dad's anniversary is today. Why? Do you hate me that much? No. I don't want to know. I have to go." Serena pushed past Irena and ran downstairs. The whole time all she could do was think about her fucked up relationship with Seiya and Darien. She just wanted to forgive and forget. She didn't want to be a hateful bitch like her mother. She refused.

Ten minutes later, Serena was walking through the entrance of Oleander Hill Cemetery, desperately trying to shake off the thoughts of life. All she wanted was to talk to her father and to have him listen.

"Hello. Daddy." Serena whispered when she reached his gravesite. It had been three years since the accident but it still felt like yesterday. Serena kissed the tombstone before sitting down.

"Sorry. I haven't been around lately. A lot has been going on. Mom is getting married. Yeah. To Jon. He's still the same as always. You never liked him, did you? I don't know. He's cool, but he's not you." Serena sighed. "I also met a guy. His name is Darien. I love him so much it hurts. You see…he's Raye's boyfriend. She doesn't appreciate him though. He's so perfect and sweet. You would like him. He has a lot of…wit." She laughed and continued. "There is this other guy too. Seiya. I like him. However, he's not the person I love. I think Darien loves me back. But we can never be together." Serena stopped when she felt a drop hit her arm. "Dad. I know." Serena looked up at the sky. "I'm sorry." She began to cry as the rain slowly came down. "I just don't know what to do." Serena sobbed.

* * *

"Serena!" Irene shouted as she happily watched her daughter enter the house two hours later. 

"I'm sorry." Serena cried when she hugged her mother. "I'm sorry. I should be happy for you and Jon. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Serena whispered.

"Don't be. I'm just glad you're safe." Irene wiped Serena's tears.

"I'm sorry." Serena repeated. "I love you."

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have agreed to get married two days after your father died."

"I forgive you." Serena smiled. "I have to."

"Honey." Irene hugged her. "You're all soaked."

"Serena!" Raye ran up to her sister. "I was so worried." She cried hugging her.

"May I go to my room? I have some things I need to take care of." Serena smiled hugging her sister back.

"Ok. Honey. I'll make you some soup."

"No. It's all right. Go take care of the wedding." Serena nodded from the stairs.

"Oh. Serena." Irene smile.

"I love you." Serena whispered before turning to go up the stairs.

Serena dialed the same number 10 times, each time hanging up on the first ring. "Serena, you can do this." She cheered herself on. "He's just a guy." Serena nodded before quickly dialing Seiya's number.

"Hello?" He picked up after two rings.

"Seiya?" Serena questioned.

He sighed and asked. "Have you been calling and hanging up?"

"Yeah." Serena sighed.

"Why?"

"I was nervous." Serena laughed; she was glad that he didn't hang up in her face.

"I'm sorry." They both spoke at the same time.

"You first." Seiya laughed.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch and to make it up to you. I want you to take me out for ice cream."

"How is that making it up to me?"

"You get to be with me." Serena whispered. "Pick me up in 10 minutes."

"Alright." Seiya grinned and put down the phone.

"God." Serena sighed and took off her clothes; she had to changed clothes and dry her hair all in ten minutes. "What to wear?" Serena shrugged and picked out her favorite sevens jeans and a Abercrombie & Fitch shirt.

After changing her clothes, Serena walked over to vanity. "Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun." Serena began to hum as she pulled out her dryer. "_You make me feel out of my element. Like I'm walkin' on broken glaaass. Like my worlds spinnin' in slow mootion. And you're movin' too fast. Were you right, was I wrong. Were you weak, was I strong, yeah. Both of us broken. Caught in a moment. We lived and we loved. And we hurt and we jumped, yeah. But the planets all aligned. When you looked into my eyes. And just like that. The chemicals react. The chemicals react._" Serena smiled as she turned the dryer off. She didn't want her hair to be any more burned.

"Serena?" Raye inquired as she knocked on her sister's door.

"Yeah?" Serena watched Raye enter with Seiya trailing behind.

"I had been calling you for a while." Raye shook her head as Serena tilted hers.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear." Serena blushed as Seiya looked around her room.

"Cute room." He commented.

"Thanks." Serena smiled. "Anyways. Raye shouldn't you be helping mom with wedding plans?"

"Mom left a while ago." Raye absent-mindedly picked up some earrings from Serena's desk.

"Then go find her."

"OH!" Raye grinned after she figured Serena wanted her to leave. "I have my cell if you need me."

"Yeah." Serena smiled before closing the door on Raye.

"How long have you been here?" Serena asked pulling her hair up.

"A few minutes. I was nearby."

"Doing?"

"Shopping."

"For?"

"My mom."

"Where is she?"

"Home. I leave in four weeks."

"You'll miss my birthday. Serena pouted.

"I'll come back."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Besides I have an art showing here on the 28th."

"And I thought I was the only reason."

"Nope."

"I hate you." Serena smiled and walked over to him.

"I think you're lying." Seiya grinned and hugged her waist.

"Yeah. I think so too." Serena mumbled before bending down to hug his head. "You smell like Vanilla."

"Thanks." Seiya sighed placing a kiss on her right shoulder.

"Seiya..." Serena softly smiled as she kissed Seiya on each cheek before placing the softest kiss on his lips.

"I love you." Seiya whispered.

"Seiya. I want to love you. I don't think I can though."

"Serena. Why do you keep doing this?" He asked sitting on her bed.

"Doing what?"

"You fill me with hope, only to hurt me."

"Seiya." Serena turned from him.

"Serena. Look at me." He turned her head so that she could look deep into his eyes.

"I can't." Serena spoke through her tears.

"Why?" He asked. "I'm right here. I'm with you right now."

"Seiya. I'm dating Darien."

"Who?" Seiya asked. The only Darien he knew was Raye's boyfriend.

"Darien. Raye's boyfriend."

"What?"

"I'm dating him. We've been seeing each other for a while."

"You just me him."

"I just met you."

"I don't get it."

"I'm sorry." Serena shook her head.

"Serena."

"I thought I was okay, but then you came into the picture and screwed everything up. I have so many mixed feeling. I don't know what to do."

"Serena."


	12. Chapter 12

"I know." Serena sighed. "But I do love him. A lot."

"Why?" Seiya asked standing up; she was starting to annoy him.

"I don't know why. He is so different from me, and so much older. I shouldn't be in love with him." Serena turned and watched Seyia sigh "But I am."

"So what am I to you?" Seiya angrily turned from her.

"Seiya…don't be crazy." Serena calmly whispered. "I don't know. I love you too…I'm just tired." Serena deeply sighed and whispered under her breath "…and I miss Darien."

"CRAZY?" He screamed. "Baby. I'm not crazy. I'm mad. What the hell do you get out of torturing me like this?"

"Seiya! I'm being honest with you. The least you could do is listen!" Serena shouted back.

"I'm listening."

"Then look at me." Serena pleaded.

When Seiya did as asked, he wished he hadn't. Serena looked beautiful. Her long flowing hair was in curls down her back. Her cornflower blue eyes held the softest tears known to man. Her creamy white skin seemed to call out his name.

"What." He inhaled. It was taking everything he had not to jump her.

"I'm sorry. Really."

"Serena. That is not enough."

"I know. Tell me what to do." Serena cried. "I can't handle this on my own."

"Serena. You are acting like you're 4." Seiya looked at her with pity.

"Well you are acting like a dick."

"Fuck you." Seyia yelled at her before walking out.

"Bastard!" Serena yelled behind his retreating form. "I hate you!"

With that Serena closed her door, cranked her radio up to the loudest it could go and cleaned. When she was upset, Pine Sol was her best friend.

* * *

"Reeennaa!" Serena heard her mother call from downstairs, the time now said 12:10. It had been 2 hours since Seiya left. 

"Ouch." Serena replied as she got out of bed, her legs and lower body ached.

"Seeerena!" Irene called again.

"Yeah?" Serena hoarsely whispered from the top step. She didn't think she would be able to go down.

"Serena, will you come down? I want you to try on this dress."

"Mom. I don't feel good." Serena groaned. "Can I do it later?"

"Oh. Honey. What's wrong?" Irene sweetly asked Serena meeting her halfway up the stairs. "Are you sick?" She touched her forehead.

"No." Serena shook her head. "I'm just," Serena whispered as she thought of Seiya. "tired…I'll be down later." Serena sniffed and turned.

"I'll send Raye to check on you later." Irene sighed and smiled at her youngest daughter.

"Mmmhm." Serena again nodded. She did not care who checked on her, she just wanted to get back to bed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Irene asked again.

"I'm fine." Serena smiled and went into her room. "I'm fine." She whispered reassuringly and got under her covers. "I'm fine." She repeated and started to cry.

The next time Serena woke up, Irene was sitting next to her.

"What time is it?" She groggily asked.

"Shh." Irene brushed Serena's hair. "It's 4:00."

"What?" Serena popped up. "I wanted to see Lita today."

"Serena. Calm down." Irene smiled. "Lita called and I told her you were sick. She said that you were sick in the head if anything."

"I don't feel good."

"I know. You've been asleep for a while."

"Me head is killing me."

"Raye is making you soup as we speak."

"Oh. God." Serena jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"SERENA!" Irena screamed in surprise. "Baby." She sighed and walked over to where Serena was in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry." Serena whispered and cleaned out her mouth. "I didn't mean to ruin your day."

"Don't worry. I have all day tomorrow."

"Yeah." Serena sighed and turned away from her mom. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Go lay down. I'll wake you up when the food is ready."

"Yeah." Serena nodded and did as told.

"Shh." Irene sighed. She had not been in this situation since Serena was 10. The time Serena first started her period. "I love you."

"I love you too." Serena closed her eyes. Sleep was her nearby companion.

* * *

"Serena." A voice called out. 

"Darien?" Serena blinked.

"Shh." He whispered and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" She croaked.

"Raye and your mother are gone."

"Oh." Serena sat up.

"Are you alright?"

"No." Serena shook her head and then held it. "God. Stop moving." She winced.

"I'm not." Darien laughed and hugged her. "I missed you."

"I feel like a truck hit me and then backed up…twice."

"Ha." Darien smiled. "Maybe I can help." He then reached his hands under Serena's blanket.

"No." Serena whispered.

"So you don't want to play doctor?" Darien asked and kissed Serena.

"No!" She spoke louder.

"What's wrong? Didn't you miss me?" He asked obviously hurt.

"I did." Serena began to cry. "Darien. I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Seiya."

"What?"

"This morning." She cried. "I hurt him. He hates me."

"Serena. Is this what has been bothering you?"

"That and some other things."

"What other things?" Darien asked sitting down.

"I feel so disgusted, Darien." Serena cried and clung to him. "I need you."

"Re." Darien sighed and held the crying girl until she fell asleep.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Mhm." Serena sighed and began lightly snoring.

* * *

Darien laughed and went into the kitchen. Raye and Irene would be back any minute with the decorations for the reception.

"God." Darien sighed and started watching T.V. He loved Serena so much, but she had issues.

"Hey." Raye smiled at him when she walked into the house, followed by Irene.

"Hey." Darien stood up to help them. "You were only gone 30 minutes."

"It started raining again."

"Oh." Darien grunted setting the bags down.

"What did you do while we were gone?" Raye hugged him.

"Watch some television. Serena's doing better, I think."

"You checked on her?"

"I wasn't supposed to?"

"No-Yeah. I mean…that's nice of you, but newsflash you are a guy."

"And?"

"You can't deal with these problems." Irene laughed. "I'll go check on her."

"That is so sexist." Darien shook his head.

"It is the truth." Raye tried to kiss him, but he backed away. "Besides when Serena's upset about a boy she doesn't want to talk with anyone."

"A boy?"

"Her room smelled like pine sol. She first discovered cleaning when she started her period at school and this boy she liked teased her."

"That's sad." Darien laughed.

"Then why are you laughing."

"It's funny sad." Darien grinned.

"Darien…I went to the doctor yesterday." Raye smiled when Irene was out of earshot.

"Oh. Really?" Darien asked nonchalantly.

"Act like you are excited. This is your future we're talking about."

"It is?" Darien raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. It is."

"How?"

"You want to be with me right?"

"I don't know."

"What?" Raye chocked.

"I don't know. Lately I've been rethinking what I want."

"You are not leaving me." Raye stated.

"So now you're telling me what to do?"

"Raye."

"Darien."

"I'm tired."

"Darien! I'm trying to fucking tell you that I'm pregnant!" Raye screamed at him.

"You are telling me like it's my kid!" He yelled back at her.

"Fuck you." Raye slapped him.

"Bitch!" Darien screamed just as Irene walked in.

"Did I miss something?"

"NO!" Raye and Darien yelled to her at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13

"Jesus!" Raye yelled. "Okay. Everyone calm down."

"Raye. It's over." Darien stated. Thoughts about Serena, Raye, his life were running wild in his head and he just wanted to escape.

"Darien." Raye pleaded and reached out for him.

"Don't touch me." Darien moved away.

"What's going on?" Irene interrupted.

"Nothing." Darien smiled. "I'm so sorry Ms. Tsukino, but I have to go."

"Okay." Irene nodded completely lost.

"Please don't say anything." Raye began to cry after she heard the front door close.

"What's going on." Irene whispered.

"It's over mom," Raye stated and continued putting up groceries.

"You act like you don't care."

"I kind of don't.

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Mother. You always do this. If I don't care…then I fucking don't care. Don't try to make me into a victim, because I'm not. Darien and I were going to break up sooner or later. It just happened at a bad time."

"Raye." Irene shook her head and laughed. "I pity you."

"Don't." Raye replied and continued unpacking.

"I'm going to go check on Serena."

"Whatever."

Irene just shook her head and left.

"Knock. Knock." Irene stated as she opened the door separating her and her daughter.

"Hey Mama." Serena smiled as she sat up.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Irene asked reaching out to touch the girl's forehead.

"I'm okay. My head hurts."

"Yeah. You're still a little warm."

"At least I don't feel like I have to throw up anymore."

"Yeah."

"Mom?"

"Serena."

"Is Raye alright?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask."

"Well. I heard yelling."

"Oh. She was excited." Irene lied. "Your room looks good."

"Hm. Thanks." Serena smiled, clearly realizing her mom had changed the subject.

"Well, I have some last minute things to take care of. I'll check up on you later." Irene stood.

"Okay. Serena smiled. "Bye."

"Bye."

As soon as Irene closed the door, Serene picked up her phone and dialed from memory.

"Babe?" Darien answered.

"How'd you know?" Serena asked smiling, she loved Darien so much that his voice made her insides knot up.

"You have heard of caller-id?" Darien smiled.

"Shut up."

"Serena. We need to talk."

"I know." She breathed in. "Pick me up. I'll be on the corner."

"Okay." Darien hung up.

Two minutes later Serena walked downstairs.

"Serena?" Raye looked up from the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"Raye." Serena whispered, the sight of her sister made her blood run cold. Raye's face was red with pain. "Have you been crying?"

"No." Raye lied and wiped her face.

"Yes, you have." Serena nodded and walked over to her sister. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Raye shook her head. "Where are you going?"

"Raye," Serena wiped her sister's face. "Don't put up this façade. I'm your sister."

"I'm fine, really."

"Raye." Serena sighed. "Okay. I'm meeting some friends. I'll be back later."

"Okay." She nodded and returned to the TV.

"God, Serena. How could you be so cruel." Serena whimpered as she walked down to the corner.

"Hey. There pretty lady." Darien grinned as he pulled up beside Serena in his classic 1970 Aston Martin.

"DARIEN!" Serena shouted and walked over to the car. "Who's car?"

"Get in." He smiled at her.

"Of course." Serena quickly got in the two-seater."

"Are you alright?" Darien asked as he began to pull the car off. "You looked like you were in a lot of thought."

"Oh." Serena looked up as she rub the leather seats.

"What is on your mind."

"Nothing." Serena shook her head.

"Serena. Don't be like that."

"Darien…it's just that…."

"Baby." Darien coaxed as he reached for her hand.

"As I was leaving the house…I saw Raye." Serena turned towards Darien.

"Oh." Darien sighed and kissed her knuckles.

"Darien…she looked so hurt…and I can't help but feel that I'm responsible."

"Why? She knew what she was doing and she didn't care."

"What did she do?"

"You didn't hear."

Serena shook her head in response. "I just heard yelling."

"I think we should talk about this when we're back at my apartment."

"Yeah." Serena smiled and traced Darien's inner thigh. "There is a lot to talk about."

"You shouldn't do that." Darien smirked.

"Why?" Serena playfully asked.

"You will find out as soon as we get home."

"Home?" Serena smiled to herself. The thought of her and Darien living together made her even more happier. "Like you have the guts."

"Baby. I got the whole package." Darien winked.

"I hate you." Serena laughed

"That's okay, because I love you." Darien smiled and turned the car into the parking garage.

"Darien Shields…you are such a jerk." Serena stuck her tongue out as the car came to a full stop.

"Shut up." he smiled and stepped out of the car. "Come on."

"Will you give me a lift." Serena followed.

"Serena, we've been through this before." He rolled his eyes at her.

"I know….but I've been looosing weeeight." Serena cried jumping on Darien's back.

"No you haven't." Darien grunted, flipping Serena over his right shoulder.

"Nooo." Serena screeched when Darien took off running. "Dah…Darien.." She pleaded. "This hurts."

"Deal." He laughed and spun around.

"NO!" Serena laughed. "I still don't feel good."

"You seem fine." He told her while coming to a stop. They were about to enter the apartment.

"That's because I'm with you." Serena blushed and jumped down.

"I love you." Darien smiled and kissed her.

Serena laughed. "Your so tall. Even when I'm standing on my tip-toes, you still have to bend down."

"I don't mind." Darien shook his head and kissed her again.

Stepping into the lobby, Serena couldn't help but be in awe. It was so grand and lavish. Truly the epitome of a bachelor.

"Darien. How nice to see you." The concierge greeted them. He was tan with dark, shaggy hair.

"Hey. Chad." Darien waved and grabbed Serena's hand. "This is my girlfriend, Serena."

"And all this time I thought you were gay." Ken joked.

"Wishful thinking?"

"Not even." Ken laughed. Serena noticed he had pale blue eyes.

"Hey, man. I'll see you around." Darien smiled and drug Serena behind him.

"Bye." Serena waved and followed Darien.

"Haven't you brought Raye over?" Serena asked once they were inside the elevator.

"Why do you ask?" Darien pressed the P.

"Because, Chad said he thought you were gay."

"He was joking." Darien smiled at her.

"I know, but if you had brought other girls over…he would have said something else."

"Liike?" Darien asked obviously impatient.

"I don't know, something vulgar."

"Hopefully the maid straightened up."

"Darien." Serena sighed as she heard the bell signaling their destination. "My god. Darien!" Serena excitedly walked into the apartment.

"Make yourself at home." Darien smiled and walked over to the alarm.

"No problem." Serena smiled and ran around the area. "This is so beautiful."

"It's okay."

"OKAY?" Serena turned to look at him. "Darien, come here." She ran over to him. "Look at this view." She laughed and pointed out of the window. "You can see the whole city."

"No, you can't." Darien laughed at her innocence.

"But it's so cold." Serena looked over the apartment, everything was so bland and pastel. "Do you live here?"

"Serena, don't be silly." Darien shook his head.

"Darien, I don't see any pictures, memories, or anything." Serena walked up to him. "Why not?"

"I'm usually at work." He frowned. "Come on…let me show you the master bedroom."

"Okay." Serena smiled and followed him. "Wait. Let me take off my shoes."

"You don't have to."

"Darien, you have off white carpet."

"Serena." Darien shook his head and picked her up.

"Not again." Serena spoke. "Darien. I hate being treated like a doll."

"But you're se cute." He smiled and walked down a dark hallways. "And little." He nodded before opening a bedroom door.

"Hmm." Serena agreed.

"So what do you think?" Darien asked as he sat Serena down on the bed.

"This is better." Serena smiled. Darien's room was dress up in red and cream. It made her hungry.

"It looks delicious." Serena told him as he took off his shoes.

"Like you." Darien smiled and kissed her.

"Yeah." Serena sighed and deeply kissed him back.

"I love you." Darien smiled so sincerely, making Serena's heart melt.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Serena smiled as Darien pulled off her shoes.

"Do you want me to?" He asked, placing butterfly kisses along her neck.

"I might." Serena giggled as she fell into Darien's soulful kisses.

"Good." Darien whispered and gently laid her against the bed. "Because I want to."

Serena closed her eyes and shook her head. "Darien, I love you."

"I know." He kissed her forehead, before placing his head on her chest.

"Earlier. I was telling you about Raye." Serena twirled a lock of his hair.

"Yeah." Darien wrapped his arms around Serena.

"What did you argue about?"

"She was pissed about stupid shit."

"Like?"

"I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this…"

"Please."

"Raye is pregnant." Darien looked away from her.

"UKah. What?" Serena choked pulling Darien's hair.

"Serena!" He shot up and hit her in the nose.

"OW!" She grabbed her nose, which began to bleed. "FUCK!" she screamed and jumped up.

"SHIT!" Darien jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. "SERENA! COME HERE!"

"DARIEN…"Serena began to cry.

"Apply this to your nose." He calmly spoke and handed her a towel.

"Darien…." Serena repeated. "I think you broke it."

"Let me see." Darien whispered.

"NO!" Serena screamed and ran away from him.

"Serena, this is no time for your childish games." Darien shook his head chased after the girl.

"It huuuuuurrrrttttsss." Serena cried.

"Come here, Serenity."

"NOO." Serena panicked and shook her head.

"Come here." Darien lunged at her.

"STTTOOOP!" She cried, when he grabbed her and carried her to the bathroom.

"Sit." Darien instructed pointing to the toilet.

"No." Serena sniffed and winced.

"Serena." Darien scolded.

After Serena did as instructed Darien sat atop her, so he could clean the wound.

"Ow." Serena whimpered.

"It doesn't seem like you broke a bone." Darien touched her nose.

"OW." Serena whimpered again.

"I think you just broke the skin." Darien smiled and wiped her nose.

"Me? You're the one who's big head hit me."

"Well…you're not going to die."

"How would you know." Serena pouted as Darien finished the last of the cleaning.

"I'm a doctor, Serena."

"What kind?"

"Does it matter?" Darien asked and stood up.

"Yes."

"Why?" He continued and offered his hand.

"You got Raye pregnant?" Serena angrily slapped his hand away.

"Serena."

"How could you?" Serena stood and walked into the bedroom. "I thought you loved me."

"I do."

"Then?" Serena turned to him.

"It's not my baby."

"That's what they all say."

"About Raye? I bet they do." Darien scoffed.

"That's my sister!" Serena kicked him. " I hate you!"

"Serena. She cheated on me." Darien stated as he grabbed Serena's shoulders.

"What?"

"She cheated on me. I don't know when, but a couple of days ago, she told me she might be pregnant. So it had to be about 3 weeks ago…a little after I met you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe she got lonely." Darien walked up to Serena. "I promise. That is not my child."

"Darien."

"Look into my eyes. Serena. I am not the father."

"Darien. I believe you." Serena smiled still looking into her lover's eyes. "I love you too much not to."

"I love you too." Darien kissed her.

"Darien…how can you love me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked picking her up.

"I'm only 16 and you're 23."

"Age doesn't matter." He replied, placing her on the edge of the bed.

"Ten years ago I was 6 and you were 13." Serena shook her head. "When I was 4 you were 11."

"Serena. That was then. We're in the now."

"I know, but doesn't that ever freak you out?"

"Yeah. It scares me."

"It freaks the shit out of me."

"Serena. Trust me. I never thought I would fall in love with a 16 year old. I've been to college, I have a job, and waaay more experience."

"Hm."

"But I did."

"I love you, but you know we'll never really be together."

"I know."

"Unless we keep this affair going for 2 years."

"Serena. If only." Darien laughed and kissed her nose.

"Ouch."

"Sorry." He apologized before grabbing her hand.

"I forgive you." Serena whispered climbing atop him.

"You can't help it." Darien grinned and passionately kissed her.

"Darien…I felt horrible this morning, but when I saw you I instantly got better. How can that be? Seiya hurt me."

"I know." Darien rubbed her back.

"This is agony. I want to be with you so bad."

"You are with me." Darien smiled.

"You know what I mean."

"I know. I practically have to jack off every night."

"Ew!" Serena punched him.

"I'm kidding." He laughed. "You punch like a girl."

"Okay, no one told you to go out and get packs."

"What?"

"God I love that eyebrow."

"Serena."

"That one right there." She smiled and kissed it. "Let's see." She nodded and raised Darien's shirt. "How do you know what one pack is?"

"You have to be kidding."

"Why?" She pouted rubbing his abs. "I estimate 8.…"

"You're crazy."

"You could so be an Abercrombie model."

"Ugh. I hate that store."

"Really?"

"It's so stereotypical."

"Why?"

"Do you ever see other types of people in there?"

"Yeah."

"For the sake of argument. No." Darien sat up pulling his shirt down in the process.

"Okay. Even though that's a lie."

"They expect, well off Caucasian folks to shop there. You and I included."

"I guess. I just like the way my butt looks in their shorts." Serena shrugged.

"Silly." Darien smiled and kissed her.

"What time is it?"

"Mmm…2 p.m." Darien answered as he looked over Serena's shoulder, who was still straddled to him.

"I need to get back home."

"It's so early though."

"You know my mom is getting married."

"Oh. That's right."

"Like you didn't know."

"I pushed it to the back of my mind."

"Yeah. So much has happened today." Serena snuggled into Darien's embrace.

"Yeah. Too much." He smelled her hair. "Strawberries."

"What?" She mumbled.

"You smell like strawberries and cream."

"Thanks?" She smiled and kissed him.

"Welcome." Darien kissed her back. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Serena agreed and looked into Darien's midnight blue eyes.

Just as they were about to begin to kiss, Darien's cell phone rang.

"JESUS!" Serena shouted in response.

"Hello?" Darien asked hurried picking up the phone, not even looking at the name.

"Darien." A voice whispered, which Darien instantly recognized as Raye's.

"Raye?" Darien repeated.

"Raye." Serena mouthed and nodded.

"Did I call at a bad time?" Raye continued.

"No." Darien smiled and kissed Serena's cheek. "The phone just scared me."

"Were you busy?"

"No. Raye why'd you call?"

"Darien. I'm sorry." Raye began to cry.

"Raye. We've been through this before. It's over. Today was the last straw."

"I'll change." She pleaded.

"Raye."

"Darien…please." She pleaded.

"No." Darien sighed before hanging up.

"Darien, I think she's really sorry and you're being mean" Serena looked at the phone.

"Serena. Look at me." He smiled and lifted her chin up.

"This is not your fault. Raye and I were a bomb ready to got off."

"I don't know." Serena wiped her face.

"Really."

"I trust you then." Serena pecked his nose.

"That's all I get?" Darien teased.

"Yeah." Serena nodded.

"Really?" He tickled her.

"Okay. Okay." Serena smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Mmm." Darien grinned when Serena's lips landed softly on his.

"That's better." Darien grinned as he began to nibble.

"Darien!" Serena shrieked. "You bit my lip."

"No."

"Yes you did."

"No. I would have remembered." Darien smirked.

"That's not nice." Serena grinned and kissed Darien's neck.

"Mmm." Darien smiled at Serena, who was now working on unbuckling his belt.

"What kind of European thing is this?" Serena angrily threw the belt on the floor.

"That was Calvin." Darien laughed as helped Serena pull off his jeans.

"Cute." Serena smiled as she face to fabric with Darien's Spiderman boxers.

"I'm a fan." Darien sat up.

"Me too." Serena grinned and kissed him. "Me too." She repeated and slipped her hands into them.

"Woah." Darien jumped at the touch. It had been a while since he had sex and he finally realized it with Serena touching him.

"Darien…" Serena looked up at him, hopeful, young, naive.

"Serena. Stop." Darien grabbed her hands. "God. That feels good, but stop."

"Why?" Serena questioned. "Was I doing something wrong."

"No. Not at all, but we promised we would wait to have sex. I'm going to stick by that."

"Darien." Serena whispered.

"I want us both to be in a place where we can handle the consequences." He smiled and pulled her towards him.

"….I don't want to lose you. If I did, I think I would die." She shook her head and hugged him.


	14. Chapter 14

"I won't hurt you." Darien smiled and held Serena close.

"I never want to leave this spot." Serena breathed in and snuggled closer to Darien.

"I don't want you to." Darien agreed and closed his eyes.

"Yeah." Serena smiled as she wished herself to sleep. Life couldn't get any better than this. She was with the man she loved and nothing could ever change that.

Darien smiled to himself as he watched his angel fall asleep. "I love you." He whispered, stroking her silky blonde hair. "God, Serena." he kissed her. "How can someone make me feel this way. Someone I haven't even known for long." Serena lightly snored in response. "Someone so young." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hmm." Serena grunted in her sleep as Darien got out of bed.

Darien quietly walked out the room and into the kitchen. He had not eaten in a while and he was hungry. "Let's see." he spoke and opened the fridge door. "Ah. Orange juice, milk, and what's this…" Darien reached in. "…..red bull."

The kitchen was big, too big for one person, Darien noticed. Especially when he didn't know where anything was located. "I need to spend more time here." Darien chuckled at his absent-mindedness. "I think crackers would be located….here." He nodded and opened a pantry door. "Maybe not." He continued searching around the kitchen. After 2 minutes of not finding anything, He gave up and went back to the bedroom.

"Serena." Darien whispered while kneeling in front of the teen.

"Hmm." She answered, obviously still asleep.

"I'm going to order food, do you want anything?"

"Food?" She smiled. "I like food."

"Serena?" Darien asked again.

"Yeah. Whatever." She sighed and turned away from the distraction.

"Okay." Darien smiled and pulled on his pants. "I'll be back." The time on the clock was now 3: 40.

* * *

Darien smiled as he awaited the elevator. The love of his life was so close, yet so far away. He sighed stepping into the elevator. "Jesus." He spoke and pressed the button.

"Hey. Man. Where's the chick?" Chad asked once seeing Darien again.

"Serena…is asleep. She was tired." Darien walked up to the desk. "I was just about to go get food. I seem to have none."

"Dude. That's because you are never here."

"I'm a busy guy."

"I can see that. You said she's sleep? Was it that good?"

"Come on. It's not even like that. I love this girl. We're not having sex, until she's ready."

"She's a virgin!?" Chad exclaimed. There was no way that girl was still a child.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Dude. You've gone soft."

"I just care about her."

"She was cute. How old is she? She looks about 18...at the most."

"She's old enough. Besides…I didn't know we were playing 24 questions." Darien told him. "See you later man."

"Be careful. We were just issued a thunderstorm warning." Chad waved at the retreating form.

"Thanks." Darien nodded and stepped out of the lobby into the garage. The air had a wet smell and the sky was gray. Darien briskly walked over to his car and pulled out a large umbrella. "I am not going to ruin my car on account of some food." he stated and closed the door.

* * *

"Darien?" Serena awoke with a start. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in his arms. "Darien." She called out again and walked out of the bedroom. The house was cold and it was raining outside. "Darien." She called out again. "Stop playing games." When the thunder replied , Serena ran back to the bed and got under the covers. "If I can't see it, it can't see me." She whispered. "Where are you, Darien?" Serena peeked at the clock. 4:20. "Okay….where's my phone?" Serena asked no one in particular. "Aha." She chanted, when she spotted the device on the table stand inches away from her. "Okay….Serena….you can stick one hand out…..they can't get you." She pep talked. "Okay…one…no…" She sighed. 

"Who is 'they'," Darien chuckled watching Serena.

"Darien?" Serena peeked at the form standing in the doorway. "Darien!" She shouted and ran to him, almost knocking his head off. "Where were you? I was going to call, but I was scared."

"I'm here now." Darien smiled hugging her.

"Oh." Serena clung closer to him as thunder rumbled throughout the apartment. "I hate rain."

"Will food cheer you up?" He smiled, knowing very well that it would.

"Of course!" Serena grinned, grabbing Darien's hand and racing to the kitchen.

"Slow down will you?"

"This is my health on the line." Serena smiled, walking over to the island. "Chinese."

"Well that's not important." Darien smiled as he grabbed two plates out of the cabinet.

"I hate you." Serena rolled her eyes and sat down.

"No you don't." Darien leaned over her.

"Yes. I do." Serena smiled as Darien bent down to kiss her.

"No. You don't." He whispered before brushing his lips against Serena's.

Serena pulled back from him, before he could even get into the kiss. "Especially when you do things like that." Serena giggled.

"Oh really." Darien asked setting the plates down.

"Yeah. Now serve me."

"You wish." Darien laughed while making his own plate.

* * *

"What was your father like?" Darien asked as he watched Serena finish her 3rd plate of food.

"He was kind and gentle. The kind of man everyone should've looked up to. I thought the world of him. He was my hero." Serena smiled and stood.

"Do you miss him?" Darien asked, handing her his plate.

"At first I did. I missed playing catch and things of that sort."

"When did you stop?"

"I haven't stopped. I just got older."

"How do you cope?"

Serena smiled and walked over to him. "I love him and I believe he's in a better place."

"Why don't you like Jon?" Darien sat her in his lap.

"It's that I don't like Jon…it's just. He's not my father."

"I understand."

"I always feel like such a bad person. Raye adores him."

"What kind of relationship did Raye and you father have?"

"I don't know. There was love, but they weren't close. Raye never went to his house or spent quality time with him like I did. I don't think she ever forgave him."

"Forgave him?" Darien questioned.

"Raye didn't tell you?"

"Raye and I didn't talk much."

"Oh?" Serena looked away, hurt washing over her face.

"I don't mean it that way. We were both so busy."

"Oh. How much do you know about my family? How much did she tell you?"

"She said that your father and mother had been divorced for 7 years. That your father died two years ago. She had a sister and a brother. That's pretty much it."

"Really."

"Did she leave something out?"

"Maybe I should start from the beginning." Serena smiled.

"Okay. Let me start a fire and we can sit in the living room."

"That'd be nice." Serena smiled as the rain patted the window above her head.

* * *

"Okay. When I was 6, my father and my mother started having problems. He accused her of sleeping around. She denied of course. At that time, my father was a money maker…and my mother was a lying bitch." Serena shook her head. "Anyways. Raye was about 10, so she understood the situation a little better than I did." 

"What happened?" Darien asked, tracing the outline of Serena's hand.

"Basically…my father caught my mom in one of her lies." Serena shrugged. "That night was one I wish I could forget. I had never seen him so hurt and angry. He was my hero…" Serena looked away. "Raye called the cops….we thought he was going to kill my mother. That night my father truly scared me."

"That's when they got divorced." Darien added.

"Yeah. I didn't understand it at all…I just knew my father wasn't going to live with us anymore. Raye hated him….I couldn't. After everything…I couldn't hate him…I hated my mother for letting him go."

"Do you still hate her?"

"No…she's mother…and without her…I probably wouldn't be alive."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't told you the rest." Serena sniffed. "About 4 months after the divorce, my mother met Jon. I don't know what he saw in her. He was so nice and so American."

Darien chuckled.

"I'm serious." Serena laughed. "For a while I didn't trust him. I mean…what kind of man would want someone like my mother."

"Your mother isn't that bad."

"Darien…she wasn't always the nice, cookie making, P.T.A member that she is now. Jon turned her that way. It started when she got pregnant with Sammy."

"He wasn't born yet?"

"No…Jon is Sammy's father."

"What?" Darien choked.

"You didn't know?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Why did they wait so long to get married?"

"I don't know…time probably."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't gotten to my part yet."

"Okay."

"When I was 8...I started living with my father."

"Why?"

"I hated that house with Jon, Raye, Sammy, and Mother. My psychiatrist suggested the move."

"You had a psychiatrist at the age of 8?"

"I was messed up." Serena faced him. "I remember one time...Raye and I got into a argument and I tried to kill her." She whispered.

"Wow."

"I didn't move back into the house until I was 13."

"When your father died." Darien finished.

"Yeah."

"Sere…" Darien whispered.

"You know I was in the car with him." Serena half-smiled. "His side was hit. The doctors said that I was lucky." Serena sarcastically chuckled. "Lucky that my father died and I was left alone."

"You are not alone." Darien kissed her forehead.

"Darien…."Serena whispered.

"You're welcome." he smiled.

"What time is it?" Serena asked sitting up from her spot in front of the fire.

"5'o clock."

"I've been here for three hours."

"Is that so bad?"

"I should be helping with the wedding."

"Yeah."

"I don't want to."

"I'm not going to tell you what to do…but I think your family needs you more than I do."

"Darien…"Serena shook her head.

"Serena…I'm serious."

"You don't want me to be here?"

"Of course I do." Darien sighed. "I just think this is a time for you and your family to get closer."

"I don't see you and your family getting closer. You have not one picture of them here. This place you call home is so cold and distant. It's as if you try to escape from them." Serena angrily rose from the floor.

"Serena…don't do this now"

"You act like you're so righteous, but you are a hypocrite."

"I know I have problems of my own. At least I don't run from them."

"Darien…you run from me!" Serena shouted. "I love you with all my heart and you don't return those feelings. You say that it's the age difference. I say that's bullshit. I'm right here in front of you and you still don't see me."

"Serena." Darien stood and walked over to her. "I love you. Do you honestly believe that I would risk my life, my job, my reputation for someone otherwise?" When Serena didn't reply Darien kept going. "I don't understand."

Serena turned from him. "If you are risking so much, then why are we together?"

"Serena. What are you saying?"

"Darien…we shouldn't…" Serena began to cry.

"Serena." Darien hugged her.

"I'm sorry." She cried and gave in to his embrace. "I love you so much." Serena looked at him. "But it hurts."

"I know." Darien closed his eyes. "I know."

"Darien." Serena sighed.

"Let's get you home okay?"

"Yeah." Serena nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

"Where have you been?" Irene pressured Serena as soon as she walked into the house. Serena paid her no mind though, because she and Darien were in love and that was it.

"With friends." Serena coolly walked past her mother.

"Friends? I've been worried sick. You really had me fooled…Serena" Irene scolded.

"What are you talking about?" Serena smiled thinking of Darien.

"Serena…this is not funny." Irene shook her head and changed her tone, "I'm getting married in two days…you could at least act like you care."

"Whatever." Serena shrugged.

"I know you are a little upset, but please…do not ruin it for me."

"A little upset? You're getting married two days after my father's death."

"Not this again." Irene rolled her eyes and walked away into the kitchen. "I thought we were over this."

"Mom. I know you didn't love him…but out of respect." Serena followed her.

"You haven't considered my feelings." Irene glanced at her daughter, who was sitting at their island."

"I have…you and Jon waited 7 years…what's a couple of weeks."

"Jon is leaving."

"He's not going to be gone that long." Serena tried to persuade.

"Serena. The final answer is no. You can be in the wedding or not…but I am getting married." Irene sighed and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Serena alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"…and then she said, 'You can be in the wedding or not…but I am getting married.'" Serena angrily repeated to Lita, over the phone.

"Serena…you could be a little sympathetic." Lita replied as she put Scarlett in her crib.

"You agree with her?" Serena asked, undoubtedly astonished.

"Well…kind of."

"You are no longer my friend."

"Serena. Let your mother be happy. Jon makes her happy. What would you do if you were in your mother's shoes and she didn't want you to marry the love of your life."

"I'd be devastated, I guess." Serena sighed flopping down on her bed. "It's just not fair. How did someone like her get a fairy tale and my father…." Serena stopped.

"Life isn't always fair."

"Yeah…I know." Serena thought of Darien. "Darien and I love each other so much…but we both know…we can't be together."

"Serena." Lita sighed, feeling sorry for her best friend.

"Sometimes I wish I would have never met him. I wish life could go back to when I was 10 and life was so much simpler. When my daddy was alive. God…Lita…I miss him so much." Serena blinked…wishing the tears not to fall.

"Serena…he's in a better place remember that."

"Lita…" Serena cried. "Why couldn't it have been me…why couldn't that car hit me instead…maybe then…maybe then…I couldn't hurt anyone."

"Serena…everyone loves you. You put smiles on people's faces…just by walking through the door. Why else would Darien love you the way you say he does." Lita tried to calm her.

"Lita…I'm not feeling so well." Serena sniffed. "I'll talk to you later."

"Promise me…you'll call." Lita worriedly asked.

"Yeah." Serena agreed before hanging up. Life was not getting any better by the day. The only thing that made her happy was Darien…and that was forbidden. "Life sucks." Serena whispered before crawling under her covers, so that she could muffle the sounds of her cries.

* * *

After dropping Serena off at home, Darien traveled the familiar road to his family's house. No one seemed to be home.

"Where are they?" Darien wondered as he pulled up to mansion. Not a single light was on. Darien couldn't help but feel a sense of fear as he quietly walked up to the front door.

"Hello." Darien whispered stepping into the foyer. "Ami? Dad? Mom?" Darien yelled turning on the lights. Everything seemed to be in place. "They must be gone." He shrugged and walked over to the mail sorter to see if he had any. All of a sudden a thump came from upstairs. Quicker than a bullet Darien flew upstairs to Ami's room.

"AMI!" Darien busted open the door ready to attack.

"DARIEN!" Ami screamed as she and some boy tried to cover up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Darien asked concerned.

"None of your business!" Ami screamed at him. "Get out."

"Who is this?" Darien asked motioning to the boy.

"Uh...my name is Greg." He extended a hand to Darien, while clasping a blanket around himself with the other.

"You don't have to talk him. He's just my brother." Ami stood up like a mummy and pushed Darien out of the room. "I'll be down in 2 minutes." She angrily closed the door.

Darien listened to Ami and Greg talk for a while, before heading downstairs to the kitchen. "Ami's having sex? I didn't even know she had a boyfriend." He mumbled to himself. He walked into the kitchen still talking to himself, when their butler arrived home.

"Master Darien? Are you alright?" Jeffery asked stepping into the house with a bag full of groceries."

"Jeffery." Darien hugged him. "You haven't changed."

"Are you feeling well?" Jeffery asked setting the bags down.

"Yeah." Darien sat at the island. "I just feel that so much has changed."

"Oh?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Life has been going by so fast and I feel like I'm missing it." Darien sighed and ran his finger through his jet black hair.

"Well…at least your young. You still have time to change what you don't like."

"What do you mean?"

"No offense, Master Darien, but you are a bit on the offensive side. All you do is work. I have never seen you take a day to just relax and love life. You don't see it as it is. You look outside and see the world as a requirement…and not as a living breathing thing."

Darien looked outside and smiled. "You know someone was just telling me that exact same thing." He looked back at Jeffery. "Thanks." As he stood to leave, Ami walked into the kitchen.

"Darien Shields…where did you get the idea that you could just barge into my room whenever you want?" Ami questioned placing her hand on her hips.

"Ami…can we do this later?" Darien smiled at her. "I have something I need to do." He hugged her and marched out of the house…on a mission.

"Ooo-kay." Ami nodded.

* * *

"Mom." Serena whispered standing at the doorway of Irene's room.

"Yeah?" Irene asked not looking up from her notebook.

"Can I go out?" Serena fidgeted with her shirt.

"Why?" Irene crossed out something.

"I need a little fresh air." Serena truthfully sighed. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier…it was very selfish. Mom." Serena walked over to her. "I am happy for and Jon…really." Serena kneeled down so that she could look at her mother. "Daddy and I had a special relationship…one that will never be replaced…and I feel that you're trying to make Jon my father. He's not. I love Jon unconditionally…but no one can replace my father."

"Serena." Irene looked at her and smiled. "I'm not trying to replace your dad. I loved him once. I know you still do. As my child I could never do that to you. I could never take away something like that."

Serena began to cry. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Irene hugged her. "We should take a walk together." Irene pulled back. "Would you like that?"

"Okay." Serena nodded and wiped her tears.

"Serena. What has been bothering you these past few days." Irene asked once they were on their walk through the neighborhood park.

"What do you mean?" Serena cocked her head sideways.

"You've seemed happy…happier than I've seen you in a while, but at the same time you seem distracted."

"Oh." Serena shrugged. "I feel the same." Serena lied, something she's come to be good at. "I'm just happy that the summer is here."

"Speaking of summer. Nana wants you to spend some time with you…before…you know." Irene slid a finger across her throat and made a croaking noise.

"Mother!" Serena shouted and laughed. "Don't talk about Nana like that. You know that women is already 90...still thinking she's 21. She's not going anyways soon."

"I love my mother, but God forbid, she's on her last breath."

"I guess…" Serena began, until she was interrupted by her cell phone. Serena silently prayed that it wasn't Darien, because she knew her mother was going to be listening. Serena peeked at the phone and noted that God didn't like here very much.

"Who is it?" Irene asked Serena turned her back to her mother.

"A friend." Serena flashed her mother a sorry smiled and took off to a nearby bench.

"Hello." Serena breathed into the phone.

"I love you." Darien grinned on the other end.

"This is not a good time." Serena whispered as she turned to look at her mother, who was trying to inch closer.

"Say it back." Darien smiled as he handed a store clerk his credit card.

"Iloveyou." Serena rushed, making it sound like 'I love soup.'

"No…say it right." Darien teased and he signed a bill.

"No. Where are you at?" Serena asked…she had heard voices in the background.

"Say it and I'll tell you."

"Okay." Serena smiled in spite of herself. "I love you."

"Good." Darien laughed. "Is Raye with you?"

"No. My mother." Serena sighed. "I'm trying to connect back with her…and with you calling is taking away from our mother daughter time."

"Sorry." Darien apologized. "Anyways…I need to see you."

"I just spent 4 hours with you." Serena rolled her eyes.

"Serena!" Irene yelled a few yards away from her.

"Hold on!" Serena yelled back. "Babe. I have to go…uhm…tomorrow I'm busy and the day after that is my mother's wedding. Are you still coming?"

"Of course."

"Okay…well…I'll come over to your apartment after that. Jon and my mother will be on their way to Milan and Sammy will be at our Aunt's house…Raye…most likely will be at her house."

"Okay." Darien agreed and hung up.

"Okay." Serena smiled and kissed her phone.

"Who was that?" Irene asked sneaking up behind Serena.

"JESUS!" Serena shouted and turned around. "Mom…did you really?"

"I did not scare you." Irene shook her head. "Which friend was that?"

"Why do you ask?" Serena asked.

"I just want to know." Irene sat next to Serena.

"Why?"

"You had this far off look on you face…a look I haven't seen since…wow…since Nathan." Irene smiled mentioning Serena's very first boyfriend. A boy she undoubtedly loved.

"Nathan?" Serena laughed. "Wow…you remember him?"

"Yeah. Serena…even though I didn't see you everyday…I still remember things."

"Yeah." Serena nodded.

"Remember when we went over to his house to have dinner?" Irene laughed.

"Yeah…and the dog peed on Raye." Serena laughed.

"She was so angry."

"I know. She literally kicked the dog and stormed out of the house." Serena smiled.

"That was the first and last time that we went anywhere together for a while." Irene seriously nodded.

"Yeah…daddy took me straight home." Serena's smile faded. "He cursed you out and then said that I was not to be associated with rude, animal killers."

"That man really did come up with the strangest insults." Irene smiled.

"Like that time he called you a 'lying poet'?" Serena laughed.

"I still don't know what that means." Irene sighed.

"Mom…you know this is the first time we've talked about daddy like this."

"Yeah. It's kind of nice." Irene wrapped an arm around Serena.

"Come on…let's get on home." Irene stood.

* * *

"What all do you have to do for the wedding?" Serena asked sitting on her mother's king-sized bed.

"Tomorrow…we have to go get our dresses and make sure the reception area is decorated. Finalize the seating arrangements…simple stuff."

"How did you get everyone to come on such a short notcice?" Serena asked…she hadn't thought of that until just now. "I mean…honestly how many people can just pick up and leave on such a short notice?"

"Uh…well…" Irene turned to Serena.

"Jesus. Mom!" Serena sat up. "One surprise after another."

"We didn't want to tell you…because we knew you'd react just like this." Irene calmly told her. "We've known that Jon had to leave for 3 weeks now. That's why everything isn't jumbled together."

"Why can't you trust me!" Serena got off the bed.

"Honey. I do trust you…it's just…we didn't want to upset you."

"And how do I feel now?"

"Serena. It's not that big of a deal."

"I just wish you would have told me." Serena sighed and walked out of the room. "I'm going to bed."

"Serena…it's only 8:10." Irene yelled after her.

Serena ran to her room. Her life was spinning so out of control. It was like everything she ran away from was catching up to her all at once. There was only one person who could ease her pain…and she needed to see him…now.

"Darien." Serena practically yelled as he ansered the phone.

"Woah Calm down." Darien laughed.

"I want to see you now." Serena whispered.

"What's wrong?" Darien sensed the pain.

"I can't breath." Serena cried. "I need to see you."

"Serena. Take deep breaths." Darien instructed, his doctoral skills coming in handy for the second time that day.

"Da…" Serena inhaled deeply.

"There is it working?" Darien soothed.

"I need…to seee…you." She exhaled.

"Shh…don't talk."

"Darien." Serena pleaded. "I want to…see…you now."

"Okay. Are you at home?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…I'm ten minutes from there. Can you hold up?"

"Yeah." Serena nodded and hung up. She needed to get out of the house and all that mattered always was that Darien was coming to get her.

Beeeeeeep. Serena's cell phone went off, signaling that someone was calling. Not even looking at the phone, Serena picked it up and asked, "Darien?"

"Not quite." Mina's happy voice came through.

"Mina!" Serena smiled…somehow her cousin's speech could always make her smile.

"Don't be happy now." Mina laughed. "I knew you two had something going on…but sweetheart isn't he dating your sister."

"Not anymore." Serena shrugged. "It wasn't my fault. Raye's pregnant."

"What?" Mina asked, obviously shocked. "Who's baby is it?"

"We don't know."

"Like mother…like daughter." Mina laughed.

"Fuck you…Mina." Serena grinned. "Why did you call?"

"I hadn't heard from you in a while…I was worried."

"Really."

"Yeah…Lita said…." Mina stopped.

"Aha." Serena deeply inhaled and exhaled. "You talked to Lita."

"She's worried about you. We all are. Even Andrew." Mina nodded.

"That's so nice of you." Serena smiled. "I'm fine though."

"Are you sure."

"Listen…I'll come over to Lita's house tonight and I'll talk to her."

"Okay. I'll see you then." Mina hung up.

"Well then." Serena shook her head and began to pack an overnight bag.

"Mom!" Serena yelled once she was downstairs.

"In the kitchen." Irene called back.

"Oh." Serena walked into the kitchen.

"I thought you were sleeping." Irene smiled at Serena, while wearing Jon's 'kiss the chef' apron.

"I couldn't sleep." Serena lied. "I'm going to spend the night at Lita's."

"Oh?" Irene looked at her. "Have fun then. Tell her I said hello."

"I will." Serena turned to leave.

"I love you." Irene called after her, getting a door closing in return.

* * *

Darien was already at the corner when Serena arrived.

"Where were you?" Darien asked once Serena was in the car.

"Packing." Serena stated and seat belt on. "I'm spending the night at Lita's house."

"That should be fun." Darien smiled pulling off. "Now what was so urgent that you needed to see me now?"

"I needed to get out of that house." Serena sat back. "I missed you."

"Aw." Darien grinned and placed a hand on her knee. "I'm here for you." He squeezed it.

"I know." Serena placed her hands over his.

"Serena. You know sooner or later…we're both going to have to grow up and face the consequences. We're going to have to make some choices and take action. I don't like this hiding out."

"What do you mean?" Serena looked at him.

"I'm in love…Serena…and no matter how hard I wish I wasn't. I am."

"Darien…I love you too."

"No…Serena. I don't think you do." Darien glanced at her.

"How can you say that?" She asked, removing her hands from his.

"If I proposed what would you do?" Darien inhaled.

"I'd marry you, of course…I love you." Serena laughed. "That would be a day. We'd have to tell everyone about our affair, then we'd have to wait until I was 18...unless my mother approved…which I doubt."

"I'm serious." Darien told her and pulled the car over and pressed the hazard lights.

"Darien…you're starting to scare me." Serena looked at him.

"Serena…I'm scaring myself." Darien grinned and took her hands.

"Darien." Serena whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Serenity Tsukino." Darien whispered as he broke from her. "Will you marry me?"


	16. Chapter 16

"What?" Serena asked. "I didn't hear quite right."

"Serena." Darien smiled and pulled a Tiffany's box out of his glove department.

"What's that?" Serena asked as Darien opened the box.

"Serena…will you marry me?" Darien asked pulling the engagement ring out.

"Jesus." Serena stared at the huge diamond. "How much was that?"

"Nothing compared to the way I feel about you." Darien smiled holding Serena's hand out.

"Darien." Serena whispered as the first tear came. "It's beautiful." She smiled looking at her finger. "Yes. I will." Serena turned to him. "I will marry you."

"Really?" Darien smiled.

"Really." Serena smiled and kissed him.

"I love you." Darien grinned. "Let's celebrate." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Serena nodded against his lips.

"Serena." Darien locked their fingers.

"Yeah?" She smiled, wiping her face.

"You're the best thing that's happened to me." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I know." She looked at her ring. "Wow…I'm engaged."

"No." He smiled and kissed her. "We're engaged."

"Wow." Serena smiled.

* * *

"Back again?" Ken asked the happy couple when they returned to the Darien's apartment.

"Yeah." Darien held Serena's hand.

"Have fun." Ken winked at Serena.

"Ew." Serena turned away from him. "Darien." She whispered. "How'd he get a job here?"

"His family owns the complex." Darien laughed and dragged her away.

"He's gross." Serena looked back to see him flirting with a young female.

"I know." Darien laughed, pressing the P button in the elevator.

"I hate elevators." Serena clutched her stomach.

"Get used to it." Darien smiled as they came to a stop. "After you, Mrs. Shields."

"Serenity Shields." Serena smiled and stepped out. "I sound like a superhero."

"You are." Darien smiled, taking off his coat. "You saved me from a lot."

"Like what?" Serena took off her shoes.

"If I hadn't met you, I would not know what real happiness is." Darien smiled at her as she walked up to him.

"I guess that makes us both superhuman." Serena whispered and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I guess it does." He bent down to kiss her.

"Darien." Serena turned from him. "Before we do anything that we might regret…we need to get some things out in the open."

"I agree." Darien sighed, taking off his shoes.

"Okay." Serena inhaled. "I love you. I want to be your wife. Really…but…I am only 16 and for us to get married….I would have to have parental consent. You know this…I know this." Serena spoke as she dragged Darien towards the living room.

"Yeah…the problem is…who's going to tell Irene?" Darien flopped down on the couch.

"I want to tell her, but after the wedding. I don't want to ruin it even more than I already have." Serena placed her head on Darien's shoulder.

"You love her don't you?"

"Is it obvious?" Serena looked up at him. "I mean…she's my mother."

"Right you are." Darien smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Darien…" Serena breathed in. "I want to be with you…for real." She exhaled and stood.

"Serena." He whispered.

"Shh." She smiled. "You're going to make me even more terrified."

"You don't need to be." Darien smiled and stood behind Serena. "I won't hurt you."

"I know." Serena sighed as Darien's hot breath tickled her neck

Darien smiled and turned his princess around to face him. "I love you." He whispered while picking her up.

"I know." Serena closed her eyes and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Do you really?" Darien kissed her as he walked toward his bedroom.

"Yeah." Serena responded as Darien placed her gently on the unmade bed.

"Yeah?" He questioned, hovering above her.

"Yeah." Serena smiled up at him, placing her hands in his jean pockets.

"Perfect." Darien kissed her.

The rest of the night was a history in the making.

* * *

"Darien?" Serena called out into the darkness. The time was 11:21 p.m. She was still recuperating from the 4th time they had sex that night.

"Yeah?" He sleepily answered, lightly placing a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Is this real?" She snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Is what real?" He sighed.

"This?" Serena turned to face him. "I feel like I'm Alice in fucking wonderland." She laughed. "And you're the Cheshire cat."

"Aww." Darien laughed, his midnight blue eyes glittering, even in the dark. "I wouldn't trick you."

"I don't know." Serena warily eyed him as she got out of the bed.

"Seriously." Darien grinned pulling on his boxers under the cover.

"I don't believe you." Serena rolled her eyes as she got back in bed, clothed in Darien's shirt and her panties.

"Serena. I'm hurt." Darien turned from her. "Besides." he turned to face her. "I would simply lie. It's a whole lot easier than leading you astray, where you might eventually find your way.

"Darien!" Serena laughed and jumped on him.

"Serena!" He laughed and protected himself from her powerful punches.

"Surrender!" Serena screamed as she straddled him down.

"Never." He grinned and flipped them over, so that Serena was stuck under him.

"Hey! No fair!" Serena laughed reaching over into her purse, which had began to ring.

"Whatever." Darien grinned and bit her nose.

"OW!" Serena kicked him as he rolled off her.

"Hello?" Serena grinned into her phone as she watched Darien stroll around the bed and into the bathroom, where he began to run water.

"Serena?" Mina asked into the phone.

"Hello." Serena giggled as she watched Darien moonwalk into his closet.

"Serena?" Mina asked again, a little impatient.

"What's up?" Serena asked focusing her attention to her cousin.

"I thought you were coming over."

"Shit." Serena sat up. "I forgot." She sighed. "Darien and I got a little distracted."

"Oh?" Serena could hear the surprise in Mina's voice.

"Sorry." Serena blushed.

"Well. How was it?" Mina giggled, she couldn't stay mad at Serena very long.

"Incredible." Serena sighed. "Mina. I'm in love and not that kiddy-first crush-love. I'm head over heels for him. He proposed." Serena laughed. "I'm engaged."

"What?" Mina deadpanned.

"I'm getting married. Not now, of course, but soon." Serena smiled at her ring.

"SERENA! ARE YOU STUPID!" Lita yelled through the phone.

"Lita?" Serena questioned, surprised.

"DON'T LITA ME! GET YOUR STUPID ASS OVER HERE NOW!" And with that Lita hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Darien asked walking over to Serena.

"Lita and Mina." Serena closed her cell phone shut. "They want me to get over to her house now." Serena pouted at him.

"Oh. I have to be at work anyways." Darien kissed her. "Let's take a shower then I'll drop you off."

"Okay." Serena grinned. "I'm up for that."

"I knew you would be." Darien smirked and carried Serena to the shower.

* * *

"Bye." Serena quickly kissed Darien before stepping out of his car. "Wait." Serena stopped, taking out her phone. "You look so cute." She smiled and captured Darien's confused face.

"Oo-kay." Darien kissed her again. "Bye. See you at the wedding?" He watched her get out of the car.

"Yeah. Bye." Serena smiled as Darien slowly pulled away.

The walk up to Lita's apartment was one that she really didn't want to take. She knew what was in store for her. There would be yelling, cursing, and who knows what. These were Serena's thoughts as she knocked on the brown wood.

"There you are." Mina quickly answered the door. "Come in." She pulled the girl in.

"Okay. Before you say anything…"Serena began.

"Too late." Lita jumped up from the couch.

"Don't hurt me." Serena held her hands up.

"SERENA!" Lita shouted when she saw the huge diamond. "You said 'yes'!"

"Yes. I did." Serena smiled. "It's the first decision in a long time that I actually feel right about."

"What is Irene going to say?" Lita threw her hands up.

"We plan to tell her after the wedding." Serena sighed and sat down on the couch, next to a smiling Mina. "What?" She turned to face the blonde.

"Wow." Mina smiled. "He proposed after knowing you what, five days?"

"No!" Serena defended. "We've known each other longer." She smiled, unable to contain the excitement. "We love each other." She quickly grabbed Mina's hands. "Oh! Mina! He's so perfect. I love everything about him. His laugh. His eyes. His personality. I love the man he is and the man he wants to be."

"Serena." Lita shook her head. "I told you to be careful. Do you know what this means." She continued, walking over to the two girls.

"I do." Serena nodded, hugging her friend.

"I hope so." Lita hugged her back.

"Was it really incredible?" Mina asked breaking up the two.

"Mina." Serena laughed. "Is that the only thing you think about?"

"Gosh. With Andy being gone so much…we hardly have time for anything intimate, not even a kiss. So sue me."

"Hm." Serena smiled. "I swear Darien is the sexiest man alive."

"You and half of the state would agree." Mina smiled. "I didn't even know who he was at first, but I soon found out that he's pretty famous."

"Really?" Serena piped up.

"Yeah. He was voted as number 5 of 100 as sexiest bachelor of the year."

"Right." Lita rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious. Andrew showed me one of his stupid Doctoral magazines. There was an article about Darien in there."

"Do you have it?" Serena smiled, wide-eyed.

"No." Mina scoffed. "Does it look like I would carry that around with me?"

"No…" Serena pouted. "I just wanted to see him."

"Serena. He just dropped you off." Lita reminded her.

"I know. I just miss him." Serena sighed. "This was the by far the best night of my life."

"Serena. Just don't end up like me." Lita sighed as Scarlett began to cry. "Excuse me." She smiled and went into the nursery.

"So what was it like. Is he big?" Mina asked a shocked Serena.

"Not that I have much comparison." Serena blushed. "But he's packing. It was incredible. I actually screamed out his name." Serena grinned and bit her lip. "His hands are so warm and his touch is so soft."

"Wow." Mina smiled. "OMG. I am like so happy for you." She giggled.

"It's so strange though. I mean…Why is Darien the one for me? Why now? Why couldn't he be my age. And Raye." Serena sighed. "Why was he with Raye to begin with."

"I don't know." Mina hugged Serena. "Nobody does."

"Mina." Serena looked at her. "Words can not describe how I feel about Darien. I want to be with him all the time. I think about him all the time. Please tell me this is all a dream. Tell me that I'm being stupid. Tell me not to love him."

"I can't." Mina smiled. "That's how it was with Andrew at first. Remember?"

"Yeah. How could I forget. We both had crushes on him."

"Serena!" Mina laughed. "You had a boyfriend."

"I know, but I still wanted him."

"Serena." Mina shook her head. "I hope Darien can put up with your wandering eyes."

"That's just it." Serena bit her cheek. "I haven't wanted anyone else."

"At all?" Mina questioned.

"Yeah. Like I can walk down the street and not look at any guys."

"Really."

"Yeah." Serena nodded as she sat back on the couch with a thump.

"Ha." Mina mimicked her.

"What did I miss?" Lita smiled as she returned from the nursery.

"Nothing much." Mina laughed. "Serena was telling me her sob story."

"Shut up." Serena laughed at hit Mina with a throw pillow.

"You know this means War…right?" Mina smiled grabbing her own pillow.

"Bring it on." Serena laughed and threw the pillow at Mina.

"Hey. Keep it down please." Lita scolded the blondes. "I do have a baby asleep."

"Sorry." Mina and Serena frowned in unison.

"Yes, you are." Lita laughed throwing a pillow at them.

"Whatever." Serena laughed ducking.

"Ow." Mina pouted as she rubbed her head. "That hurt."

"Deal." Lita laughed, throwing another pillow.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Serena woke bright and early. She wanted to get over to her house to help out with the wedding, since she hadn't done that at all.

"Good morning." Lita smiled at Serena when she walked into the kitchen.

"Lita. It's seven in the morning." Serena yawned.

"I know. I've been up since four." She grinned sipping her coffee.

"Wow." Serena opened the fridge, looking for something to eat. "Lita…all you have are healthy foods." Serena closed the fridge and scratched her stomach. "Where's the cream filling?" She laughed.

"Why are you like this in the morning?" Lita eyed her.

"Like what?" Serena poured her own cup of coffee.

"Dumb." Lita deadpanned.

"My brain cells need food." She winced at the hotness of the drink.

"So last night was fun." Lita smiled. "We haven't had a slumber party in a while."

"Yeah." Serena smiled, remembering the events. After 10 minutes of pillow fighting, they ordered Italian, ate it, watched movies, and talked until they fell asleep. "Where's Mina?" Serena looked around. "I didn't see her on the couch when I woke up."

"Oh. Andrew picked her up thirty minutes ago. Something about hardly seeing each other."

"Oh." Serena smiled. "Where's Red."

"She just fell asleep." Lita smiled. "Thank God. That means I have like 1 hour to myself."

"What's it like?" Serena jumped up onto a counter.

"Being a parent?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah."

"It's hard. I keep hoping that she doesn't turn out like me. I want her to make a name for herself. I want her to accomplish her dreams and her hopes."

"Lita." Serena touched her shoulder.

"I turned out okay. I just didn't get to do everything that I wanted."

"You will." Serena nodded. "Talents like yours don't go unnoticed."

"I hope so." Lita hugged her friend.

"Don't worry." Serena smiled.

"Thanks. Anyways." Lita pulled away. "You and Darien." Lita shook her head. "You actually went all the way and you're engaged."

Serena slowly nodded and looked her ring. "With a 23 year-old man."

"Your story is truly class-A trailer trash." Lita stared at the diamond.

"Thanks, Lita." Serena scowled at her.

"I'm just saying." Lita smiled at the teen. "I'm happy for you though. You found love."

"I did." Serena nodded. "God. Lita. How did this happen? One minute I'm crushing on him and the next. I'm engaged to him. It's happening so fast." Serena jumped down. "I need to talk to Darien."

Lita nodded in understanding.

"What am I going to say?" Serena asked as she looked inside her bag for her cell phone. "Ah. One new text." She smiled as she flipped it open. "Just thinking about you. Darien." Serena giggled as she held down the 2 on her phone.

* * *

"Hey." Darien answered on the third ring. 

"Hey. What are you doing up so early?"

"Late night shift. I'm just getting off."

"Really?" Serena yawned.

"Yeah. What are you doing up?"

"I have a busy day today."

"I guess."

"Babe. Come and get me." Serena smiled. "I have to talk to you in person."

"Okay." Darien agreed. "I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"Hey. Lita!" Serena called out as she hung up.

"Yeah?" Lita emerged from the kitchen with a knowing look on her face.

"Sorry." Serena smiled and walked over to her bags.

"Be careful." Lita hugged her friend. "Please."

"I will." Serena nodded before grabbing her clothes, in order to take a shower.

* * *

"I wonder what's this about." Darien stated as he hung up the phone with Serena. As he turned around to get her, he couldn't help but think that something was terribly wrong. 

Ten minutes later, Darien was knocking on Lita's door, fearing that the worst had happened.

"Hello?" Lita asked opening the door.

"Lita?" Darien questioned.

"Yeah." Lita smiled and stepped back. "You must be Darien. Come in."

"Is she okay?" Darien asked going into the apartment.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't she?" Lita smiled at him. "Do you want anything?"

"No." Darien shook his head. "I just had a strong feeling that something wasn't right."

"Oh?" Lita questioned. "She's in the shower."

"Do you mind?" Darien asked. "I just want to check on her."

"Uhm." Lita hesitated. She felt a little uncomfortable, especially with Scarlett asleep in the next room.

"I won't do anything. I promise." Darien smiled. "Scouts honor."

"Okay." Lita nodded. "Down the hall. Second door on the right."

"Thanks."

"Serena?" Darien whispered as he knocked on the bathroom door. When nobody responded he opened the door.

"AHH!" Serena screamed as she quickly tried to cover up.

"Serena." Darien laughed as he bit his lip. Too bad he promised Lita already.

"DARIEN!" She screamed when she recognized who it was. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you." He hugged her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Besides falling on my butt in the shower…I'm okay. Are you?"

"Are you sure?" Darien asked closing the door.

"I'm positive." She sat him down on the toilet. "What's up?"

"I just had a feeling that something was wrong." He shook his head. "But if you say everything is okay. Then I believe you."

"Good." She kissed him. "Now, get out." She laughed and opened up the bathroom door.

"It's not like I haven't seen it." He rolled his eyes.

"And you won't with that attitude." She laughed and pushed him out.

"Hey." Darien turned around, the same time Lita emerged from the room across.

"Was everything okay?" Lita asked, now holding a crying baby.

"Uh. Yeah." Darien smiled. "Thanks."

"No probem." She started to go into the living room. "Darien. Do you love her?"

"Yeah. I do." He shrugged.

"Huh." Lita smiled. "Hey. Would you like to hold her?" She smiled, referring to Scarlett.

"Okay." Darien walked up to Lita. "She's so little." He notie taking Scarlett from Lita. "Hello. There." He looked down at the bundle in his hands. "My name is Darien." He glanced at Lita, who smiled. Darien began to walk towards the living room. "You are so pretty." He cooed and tickeld the baby, who laughed in return. "You're a ticklish one?" He laughed and tickled her some more. "You're just like your auntie."

Serena was all smiles when she emerged out of the bathroom. "Lita?" Serena questioned once out. "Why are you at the door?"

Lita smiled and turned to Serena. "Shh." She whispered, then pointed to Darien, who was in his own wolrd.

"Darien?" Serena tilted her head. "What's he doing?"

"Well done, Serena." Lita smiled. "Scarlett likes him."

Serena laughed. "How could she not." After quickly hugging her friend, she walked over to him. "Darien?"

He smiled down at her. "She's beautiful. I wish I could keep her." He laughed and handed her back to Lita.

"Feel free." Lita smiled.

"I don't think so." Serena laughed looped her arm through his.

"Whatever." Darien smiled. "It was nice meeting you Lita."

"Yeah. Same here!" She smiled as she watched the pair walk off.

* * *

"Darien." Serena grinned, once she and Darien were settled in the car and on the road." 

"What?" He asked.

"You want a baby."

"No I don't." He lopsidedly grinned.

"Yes. You do. They way you were Scarlett."

"She's cute. She reminds me of you."

"I could never give you a baby." Serena sighed.

"I didn't ask you to."

"That's a little of what I wanted to talk to you about." Serena turned towards him.

"Oh? Okay. Well there's Starbucks." He nodded and pulled the car into a strip mall.

"Okay." Serena smiled.

"So, what's up, Serena?" Darien smiled looking at her.

"Well." She hesitated, then sipped her caramel caffé latte.

"Serena." He smiled and sipped his own black coffee.

"I love you. You know that, but I think we rushed into the engagement."

"Really?" He leaned back.

"Yeah. I mean no." She sighed. "I love you…and I do want to be married. But not now, and not next year. I still have so much that I want to do. And I know that you do also."

"Serena." Darien smiled. "I know how you feel. I agree. I mean, when I bought the ring, all I could do was think about how much I love you. I didn't think of anything else. So how about this? We can think of this…as a promise ring." He gestured to her hand.

"Yeah." Serena smiled. "I like that idea."

"Okay. Good." Darien nodded.

"Good." Serena agreed.

"So plans for today?" Darien leaned back.

"Wedding. I think. I mean…it is tomorrow. I haven't helped out…not once."

"I think that is a good idea." Darien smiled at her. "Hey. Let's get out of here."

"And go where?" Serena licked the whipped cream from her lip.

"Anywhere. We can go anywhere you want to go."

"Really? And you won't have any objections."

"I won't."

"Okay. I want to go to the zoo." Serena cheesed.

"What?" Darien looked at her strangely.

"No objections." Serena continued smiling. "Come on."

"Whatever." Darien shrugged and grabbed his cup. "There's a first for everything."

"What?" Serena stopped putting on her jacket.

"What?"

"You've never been to the zoo."

"No." Darien shrugged and walked towards the door. "Is that a problem."

"God, Darien." Serena sighed and laced her fingers through his. "What kind of childhood did you have?"

"A nice one, thank you very much." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well…." Serena shrugged. "I'm glad I get to experience it with you first."

"Which makes you a very lucky girl." Darien twirled her around to face him. "A lucky girl...that's all mine." He smiled and kissed her.

* * *

**IT WOULD BE SOOO NICE...IF YALL COULD REVEIW MY STORY...THANKS...AND I PROMISE I'LL FINISH IT.**


	18. Chapter 18

"All yours." Serena smiled and hugged him. "I like the way that sounds."

"I agree." Darien smiled and opened the car for her.

"Agreed." Serena smiled and got into the car.

"Darien?" Serena smiled when he was settled in.

"Yeah." He turned the car on and began to drive away.

"When are we going to tell Raye?"

"Serena. I don't know. She's your sister. I'm going to leave that up to you."

"We'll never get anything done that way." Serena sighed and looked out of the window.

Once arriving at the zoo, Darien and Serena walked up to entrance.

"Two please." Darien smiled.

"Alright, that's 20 dollars please, and enjoy your day at Mystical Zoo." The young worker smiled at them.

"Hey Darien…" Serena said softly, walking arm and arm with him along one of the many long winding paths and eyed the map. "What's your favorite animal?"

Darien grinned; pulling his eyes from the sight of the meandering creatures in the distance in their enclosure and grinned. "Me…of course."

Serena paused, glared, rolled up the map and smacked Darien on the nose with it. "I should've seen that one coming over the horizon. Now answer the question, properly, what's your favorite animal?"

"You."

"Darien!"

"Ok Ok…Dogs. I guess. I really like dogs." Darien nodded.

"Great. Lets go see the wild dogs then!" Serena smiled and led the way.

"They have dogs in Zoos?" Darien questioned.

"Yes! Wild ones, come on…" Serena grabbed Darien's hand and ran through the Zoo like she'd been a thousand times before. They reached the dog enclosure and stood for a 30 minutes and watched them, reading the sign and giving them all little nicknames and personalities. They were even there in time to watch them getting fed. Darien even began making little voices for some of the dogs' thoughts.

"You're such a loser." Serena laughed and walked away.

"I love you though." Darien winked.

They weaved between a mother pushing a stroller and a toddler chasing a group of pigeons searching for food on the bare paths. "Darien. They're so cute." Serena smiled and wrapped her arms around Darien's.

"I guess. If you like dirty creatures." Darien scowled and shook his head.

"I was talking about the children, idiot." Serena laughed as they circled the pond, maneuvering through the minefield of squirrels and goose droppings until they came to a sign that read **REPTILE HOUSE** in winding, serpentine letters.

"I know." Darien smiled down at the girl and kissed her.

"Oh My Gosh! Let's go in there." Serena shouted at the sign.

"Uh. I don't think so." Darien shook his head and began to turn around. "I'm not very fond of reptiles. Especially snakes."

"Darien!" Serena pouted. "It is your first time at the zoo and I promise I'm going to make it fun! So we are going." She decided and walked off without him.

The building was a drastic relief from the blistering heat outside. Air conditioners hummed softly and recycled coolness into the empty exhibit house. They walked side by side, heads swiveling in the direction of every glass pane they passed. They both stopped in front of a large window.

"I wonder what's in here. It's so huge. It's dark in there though." Serena looked around for the animal before glancing up at the sign. "_Eunectes murinus, also known as Anaconda, are most often found in the jungles of South America. Anacondas are the largest and most powerful snake in the world." _Serena glanced at Darien who had a scared look on his face. "_Growing upwards of 40 feet, these reptiles consume a wide variety of animals; turtles, birds, mammals and fish. They kill their prey by way of constriction. When the animal exhales, the Anaconda tightens its grip, eventually suffocating the creature." _Serena laughed and gave Darien a hug. "Don't be scared. I'll protect you."

"Sure." Darien rolled his eyes and looked back at the window. The snake dangled from a tree in the corner, the length of its body floating in the air just a few feet from the surface of the grimy water.

Darien shuddered. "It's like his eyes are alive. He's telling me he's dangerous."

"I guess." Serena yawned and wrapped her arms around Darien's waist.

"I don't think I'd want one of these things as a pet" Darien exhaled and began to walk on.

"I think it'd be pretty useful. I could finally get rid of Sammy without anyone knowing." she responded.

"Hey, look at that. It's creepy as hell." Darien stopped few feet away from the anaconda. He was focused on a lizard with the rear end of a cricket sticking out of its mouth. With a lightning fast movement the lizard brought its tongue under and around the insect, swallowing it in one swift motion.

"That's boring." Serena peered around Darien's waist. "I want to see bats."

"Wait." Darien moved in closer to the glass. As quickly as the lizard had swallowed its lunch, it lost its footing on the branch and fell to the dirt below. Convulsions soared through its scaly body, sending the hind legs in every direction. When the shaking stopped, one lifeless eye stared at the ceiling. "Serena! Did you see that!? That was weird."

"Must have choked to death. What do you say we get some food?" Serena asked.

"How can you eat after watching that?" Darien began walking out of the building.

"The same way I eat after watching you." Serena laughed and kissed his back.

"Serena. That's so mean." Darien turned around and pouted at her.

"I didn't mean it." Serena laughed and reached up to kiss him.

"You're just saying that so I won't cry." Darien smiled. "How can you ruin my first trip to the zoo."

"Darien Shields. You have no right to tease me like that." She shook her head.

"You tease me all the time." He whispered as he cornered her into a wall.

"It's because you're so cute." Serena smiled and kissed him.

"God. Serena, you can't do this here."

"Do what?" She smiled and traced her hands down his thighs.

"That."

"Hm. They have family restrooms, you know."

"Really now?"

"Yeah." Serena nodded and kissed him.

"Yeah?" Darien grinned and kissed her back.

* * *

"Serena. You really did make my day today." Darien yawned as he and Serena sat in his apartment watching television.

"Babe. You've been up all night and day. It's already 11. You need to get some sleep." Serena kissed Darien as she stood to turn the television off.

"Cuddle with me." Darien smiled grabbing Serena's waist.

"Okay. Scoot over." Serena sat back down on the couch.

"Yay." Darien smiled and wrapped a blanket around them.

"You're such a child." Serena giggled and snuggled closer to him.

"Serena. On a serious note though."

"Yeah?" Serena yawned.

"You need to get on the pill."

"I know."

"Having sex without a condom isn't safe."

"I know."

"We should be glad that I had an emergency one in the car."

"Why did you have that to begin with?"

"You never know what could happen."

"Whatever." Serena yawned. "Man…I have so much to do today and I don't want to leave you."

"I know. But Serena you've avoided them this whole time. The wedding is in a couple of hours. You need to get your butt over there."

"Darien." Serena turned to face him. "I know that. I feel like such a disappointment."

"It's not too late."

"I know."

"Come on." Darien shook his head and sat up.

"What?" Serena blinked.

"I'm taking you over there."

"Why?"

"Serena. I've told you this many times before. You can't keep avoiding them."

"I know. Darien. I'm just not ready. I just want to be here with you. I want to stay in your arms forever. I feel safe here." Serena closed her eyes.

"Serena. I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't know that."

"I'm telling you." Darien kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Darien…I'm so scared." Serena sighed as Darien pulled up to her street. 

"Serena. This is your family." Darien shook his head.

"I know." Serena bit her lip and got out of the car.

"Okay. Good luck. I love you. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Yeah." Serena nodded and walked up to the house.

As soon as Serena opens the house door, she is boarded with a huge Saint Bernard.

"Micha!" Serena laughed and petted the dog.

"Naya is that you?" An elderly came from the kitchen wearing an apron and gloves.

"Grandma Lynne!" Serena smiled and ran to give her grandma a hug.

"So you finally decided to come home." Lynne laughed.

"Where is everyone?"

"Out. I'm making Gin and Tonic cookies if you want some."

"No thank you."

"Not as bad as you think." Lynne smiled and walked into the kitchen. "So what's his name?"

"Who?"

"I'm not stupid Naya." Lynne turned the oven off and pulled the cookies out. "The boy that you've been spending all this time with."

"Kyle." Serena smiled using Darien's middle name.

"Kyle?" Lynne stuck out her tongue. "That's so plain."

"No it's not. It's a beautiful name."

"Serena and Kyle?" Lynne smiled. "I guess."

"Grandma. He's so perfect and beautiful inside and out. I can't find not one flaw that he has. He's a bit older though."

"How much we talking" Lynne questioned.

"He's 23."

"Damn girl." Lynne laughed.

"I know." Serena laughed as Micah came and licked her leg.

"I think he's congratulating you." Lynne laughed. "Tell me more about this man that you obviously care so much about."

"Okay." Serena smiled following her grandma into the living room.

Serena loved when her grandma was around, because she could talk to her about anything for hours and her grandma wouldn't judge her. Serena was her favorite after all. They were just alike form looks to personality.

"Wow." Lynne shook her head at Serena. "Do you think you should have waited a little longer to start having sex with him. You just met him."

"I know. Grandma…but I love him so much." Serena giggled before going into a talk about Lita and Scarlett.

Hours later, Serena had fallen asleep.

"Serena." Irene woke the teen up off the couch.

"Hm?" Serena asked blinking at her mother.

"Where have you been?"

"Here."

"You know what I mean." Irene harshly whispered, for the fear of waking her mother.

"I was with friends."

"No you were. I ran into Lita at the mall, and guess what…she was alone."

"Mom."

"Who were you with. I demand to know."

"A friend."

"Who?"

"Hi name is…Kyle." Serena lied.

"A boy?" Irene yelled at Serena. "You've been hanging out with some doing God knows what with him and you don't have the decency to call anyone."

"We're just friends."

"I don't care." Irene inhaled. "Get out of my sight."

"I hate you. I hate this house. I hate everything." Serena shouted back and ran up to her room, immediately reaching for her phone.

"Darien." Serena cried.

"What's wrong."

"She yelled at me and she made me feel like a tramp. I hate her."

"Who?"

"My mother."

"Aw. Babe. Talk to me…" Darien whispered to calm the girl down.

"She woke me up in the middle of my sleep to yell at me."

"Serena she's just nervous about the wedding,"

"I hate her."

"No you don't. Just calm down and try to get some sleep." Darien yawned. "You'll feel better in the morning.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning was one of craziness. Everyone was rushing about to the church, while no one had noticed that Serena wasn't even home. When they did notice it was too late. The wedding would be starting in 2 hours…nobody had time to panic over it. Serena was a big girl she could take car e of herself.

"Serena! Where have you been? And where is your dress?" Raye asked Serena as she walked up the steps of the church, dressed in a preppy summer dress.

"I never got it. I wasn't going to come at first."

"Yeah." Raye breathed in.

"I know." Serena huffed and walked past her sister in a hurry, She wanted to tell her mother how she really felt before it was too late. Serena looked out at all of the people sitting in the pews of the Catholic church. Sammy was yawning with his eyes half-closed and Mina was paying more attention to Andrew than anything else. Grandma Lynn was on her cell phone trying to whisper to the person on the other end that she would call them back. "What's with these people. This is Mom's special day." Serena bit her cheek and looked around for the double doors that led to the Bridal room.

"Hello." Serena smiled s she walked into the room.

"Serena?" Irene gasped looking up. "Honey. I thought you weren't coming."

"Mom." Serena bit her lip. "I need to talk to you."

"Serena. What is it?" Irene rushed up to her youngest daughter.

"Oh. Mom." Serena began to cry and fell to the floor. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I love you. I like Jon too. It's just that. He's not my father. Mom you know dad was my hero. I loved him so much. I love him so much that I hated you. I hated you for him. I hated my own mother."

"Serena." Irene began to tear up.

"Please just listen to me." Irene nodded. "I feel like a disappointment to you and I don't like that feeling. I feel like I don't belong to this family. I really don't hate you. Any of you. You, Sammy, and Raye, are my life. Jon too. When your hurting I'm hurting. I just want everything to go back to normal. I miss the happier times with daddy. I miss watching football and eating grapes under the willow tree…things like that."

"Serena. You aren't 5 anymore."

"I know that. I know that. I just miss it."

"Honey. Listen to me. You are my child. I love you and I will always love you. What happened in the past is the past. This is now. Serena, you are in this family and nothing will ever change that."

"I'm sorry." Serena hugged Irene.

"Don't be." Irene smiled.

"Oh. Mom…there is so much I want to tell you."

"When I come back. I promise I will spend the whole day with you and you can tell me everything, even the things that I probably wouldn't want to hear…like pickled ice cream." Irene laughed.

"Ew." Serena smiled.

"Hey. It's time." Raye poked her head inside the room and nodded.

"Okay." Irene inhaled. "Wait. Serena. Would you like to give me away."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Yeah." Serena smiled at her mom.

"Raye…tell them of the plan."

"Okay." Raye smiled and ran off.

"Ready?" Irene asked as the music began to play.

"Yes." Serena smiled and began to walk.

After Irene and Jon exited the church together, everyone else also started to walk out. Outside, everyone started to congratulate the bride and groom. Serena stood off to the side away from everyone because she felt tired of all the "family togetherness" and it made her miss Darien.

Serena began to walk toward her grandma, when someone grabbed her hand.

"Darien!" Serena brightened and stepped in to kiss him, but then remembered where she was.

"The wedding was beautiful wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess," Serena glanced away with a look of sadness.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked concerned.

Before Serena could answer him. Raye and the other bridesmaids started walking toward a limousine that would take them to the country club where the reception was to be held.

"I'll see you in a bit." Darien smiled at her and turned away.

"Yeah." Serena smiled and walked over the limo.

"Serena?" Raye asked once her sister had joined her.

"Yeah?"

"Was that Darien?" Raye turned to look at the man.

"Yeah. So?"

"Why is he here?"

"Mom invited him." Serena looked out the window.

"Why were you talking to him?" Raye asked, confused.

"Raye. Can we have this talk later. I don't want to argue."

"Argue?" Raye questioned.

"It's mom's day. Can we just forget Darien for the moment."

"Serena. What's going on?" Raye whispered, because everyone was starting to listen to their conversation.

"He misses you. Okay!" Serena lied. "He just wanted to talk to me about you." Serena shouted and turned away from her sister who was now cheesing.

The clubhouse was huge, the usual round tables were spread out around the room. The tables were covered with white tablecloths and had large, white orchid centerpieces. Red candles could be seen scattered around the room on all of the tables.

After having her picture taken about five hundred times, Serena finally sat down. She had found a nice little corner away from most of the people so she could collect her thoughts without being bothered.

I watched as my relatives ate, drank, and danced and basically made fools of themselves, but nobody cared because it was Irene's special day. Serena scanned the room for her mother and found her sitting with Raye, Mina, Andrew, and Jon laughing and talking. She noticed that Raye a twinkle in her eye that wasn't normally there. Serena then noticed Andrew place his hand on Raye's knee and then with an exchanged "look" walk out to the garden behind the clubhouse.

Serena wasn't the only one who saw this though. Mina, watched her boyfriend and her cousin leave with a pained expression on her face. Serena eyebrows shot up with surprise. Just then Darien came over and sat down.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked chuckling.

"Not really." Serena sighed as she watched Mina eyes flick from the garden door to Irene and then across the way to her. Serena waved. Mina waved back and stood up.

"Hey Mina." Serena smiled as her cousin sat down. "What's up?"

"Serena did you see that?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it was anything special."

"I don't know. They've spent a lot of time together, recently."

"What do you mean?"

"While you were out of the loop, everyone else here did the wedding and they hung out a few times."

"Oh." Serena shrugged. "I don't know what to say."

"Should I confront them?"

"Not today. It's my mom's wedding. At least wait until the reception is over."

"Yeah. Your right." Mina smiled and turned to Darien. "Hey."

"What's up?" Darien greeted back.

"Serena! You've been sitting here all day. Come out on the dance floor with me." Mina smiled at her cousin and stood. "You don't mind do you?" Mina asked Darien.

"Not at all." Darien laughed at the look Serena was giving him.

"I don't feel like dancing." Serena pouted.

"Oh come on. It will be fun," Mina said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the dance floor. I just stood there as Mina and the people around me danced. I hoped that I could slip away when no one was looking. As I was thinking about leaving, I heard the music suddenly stop. I turned around and saw Jon grab the microphone away from the DJ.

"Irrreene," Jon was slurring his words, "Irene, I love you!"

Serena couldn't help but laugh at her step-father. The poor guy was drunk. Serena turned to look at her mom and saw that her face was white with embarrassment. Jon had now turned on Vanilla Ice's "Ice Ice Baby" and was dancing.

In all of the commotion, Mina forgot all about trying to get me to dance so I quickly made my way back to my chair in the corner.

"Missed me?" Darien teased.

"Let's go." Serena bit her bottom lip.

"You're going to leave without telling your mom goodbye?"

"No." Serena sighed and then walked around the large room until she found Irene, who had now been dancing with her husband.

"Mom, I'm leaving." Serena hugged her mom.

"Aww. Why?"

"I have plans tomorrow."

"Okay. Remember what I said. Be safe and careful."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too." Irene smiled and continued to dance.

* * *

­ "Whoa. What a night." Darien laughed as he pulled his car out of the parking lot. The time was 8:12 p.m.

"I know. So much was going on, but nobody cared because it was my mom's special day."

"Weird…how weddings work out like that."

"I know."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I'm sure you we can think of a few things." Serena smiled and kissed Darien's neck.

"Serena. I'm driving."

"I know." She grinned and unbuckled his pants.

"What's with you today? First you show up at my apartment this morning out of blue to have sex, now you want to have sex while I'm driving."

"That's so wrong. This morning I missed you, that's all. Besides all we did was talk."

"And now."

"I don't know I need you?"

"Serena. You're crazy." Darien laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

"I know." Serena smiled at Darien, "You like my craziness, though."

"Serena. I love your craziness." Darien smiled and eased up to a stop light.

"I love you too." She smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"Mm." Darien kissed her back before turning his attention on the road.

"You ever wonder…how the lights can tell when to turn green or red?" Serena sincerely asked.

"It's timed." Darien laughed and pull ahead.

"Oh." Serena laughed. "I thought that the lights could sense the cars or something."

"Aww. That's so cute but stupid." Darien laughed.

"Darien….you…." Serena stopped as something caught her eye.

"I wh-?" Darien smiled and glanced at her and to his surprise noticed a face of total horror.

"LOOK OUT!" Serna suddenly burst out, interrupting Darien and pointing ahead of them. Darien spun his head around to the windshield, as his eyes went wide—wider than they had ever been, and slammed the brakes. Serena flew forward and, since she was a mere five foot three inches, hit the dashboard instead of strongly against the windshield.

"SERENA!!" Was the last thing she heard before her world went dark.

* * *

Quickly, I opened my eyes. Or, at least I thought I did. I blinked a couple of times, only to be greeted by the fear of the never-ending black. I had enough of it; I wanted to be rid of the scary color. Faintly I heard a beeping sound that continued to get faster. A faint stab in the crook of my arm brought me to calm. It was now that I realized I had cool hand holding my arms, legs and head down.

"Get rid of the blackness. Leave me alone." I croaked, my voice sounding like it was unused for two years, before drifting off into was I supposed was a better place, when really it was just more terrifying darkness.

The next time that I woke I could see. The florescent lights overhead almost blinded my sensitive eyes. I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my vision of the blinding lights. I finally sat up, a cascade of blonde hair tumbling forward to just below my collarbone. _That's funny, my hair was longer yesterday. I must be going mad. _I thought bitterly. A further examination of where I was showed that I was in a hospital room. There was an IV sticking in my arm and that was it. _I wonder what pain I need to be subsided. I was perfectly fine._

I sighed and pushed the button that would cause the bed to go up. I pushed myself up with weak arms and sat back.

"Serena?" A voice female croaked. I turned my head, cornflower blue eyes searching for who said my name. Sitting in a chair close to the bed looking like she just woke up was my mother.

"Mom…" I whispered.

"Shh." She smiled at me. There was something wrong. Under her eyes were huge, dark, baggy circles. They eyes were bloodshot like she had been crying everyday for two years and she had wrinkles that framed around her eyes and corner of her normally full and sensitive mouth. She didn't look like the beautiful woman I knew.

Her lips were stuck in a constant frown. Her head of black hair unkempt and she was strangely pale. My mother had gone from exotic beauty to what would happen if a close family member almost died.

"Mom? Is that you?" I asked, my voice sounded like sandpaper on metal instead of the beautiful singsong sound that it usually made. I cleared my throat, but that just hurt.

Suddenly tears spilled over Irene's eyes and ran down her cheeks. She was smiling, but it now looked foreign on her face.

"Oh my baby is back!" Irene exclaimed, throwing herself on me in a bear hug. A nurse bustled into the room, holding a clipboard, but when she saw what was going on ran like the room was on fire. When she came back there was a tall doctor behind her. I was trying to tell mama to let go, with no avail.

"Mama, I- I can't breathe." I gasped, trying to pry her off of me. She wouldn't listen and just made her hold around my neck tighter, pushing the last breath out of my lungs. Suddenly she was off me and I was gasping for breath, trying her refill my lungs but coughing at the same time. My eyes began to water and they blurred my vision.

"Breath." The nurse smiled at me.

"You don't want to kill your daughter when she finally woke up, now do you?" The doctor finally asked. I had enough.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. Everyone turned to stare at me in silence. I went on, "What do you mean by 'just woke up'? I've only been asleep what, two days maybe? I mean—" But I stopped mid-sentence. It all came back to me like a flood of memories. But there were a few distinct things.

_The car…accident…Darien…Darien!_

Then a wave of emotions passed through me.

_Fear, anxiety, adrenaline, weakness, anger, and then pain. _

And that's when I felt it. I felt like my head was slowly tearing open. I could feel non-existent blood pour down it. I let out an agonizing scream, eyes shut tight against the searing pain ripping through my flesh and muscles. I fell forward on the bed, and I only knew this because I could momentarily feel fabric on my cheek.

This time when I sat up, I was alone. I was nighttime outside, and the lights were off. I was almost pitch black in here, and I began to have a panic attack. I pushed to nurse call button over and over until someone opened the door, allowing light to pool onto the bed. I knew they were there, and there was light, but I was still pushing the button over and over again, sobs racking my body.

The person switched the lights on and walked over; big warm hands engulfed mine and pried my fingers away from the button. I didn't even bother to look at whom it was, I just flung myself into the warm, broad chest of a man and clung to him as if my life depended on it. The person was very understanding and stroked my hair, whispering nothings in my ear and rocking me back and forth because I climbed into his lap.

After I got control of my emotions I slowly moved away, off of his lap. I wiped my still somewhat leaky eyes with the back of my hand and sniffed my runny nose. The person handed me some tissues and I gladly took them.

"Sorry to go all nervous wreck on you," I said unable to look whoever it was in the eyes, "I just cant stand the dark anymore." The man chuckled slightly, and I was instantly reminded of Darien. I was to afraid to ask about him and I hadn't been awoke long enough to.

"I have to go. I'll see you around." And with that, I didn't feel the presence of a body any longer. I looked up, but the door was closed and the light was on. It was almost like I dreamt the whole thing.

Lying back down, I tried to sleep, but restlessness took over. My body was stiff, but my legs couldn't stop twitching. My back began to ache, and I felt like the walls were closing in on me. I began to breathe heavily, and I shut my eyes tight, trying to fight off the feeling of anxiety that was overcoming me. Soon a plump nurse came in and gave me another shot.

The next time I awoke Mom, Raye, Lita, Mina, Andrew, Sammy, Jon, and Grandma Lynne, were all staring at me.

"Hello everyone." I smiled. Glad to have my voice back.

"Welcome back, Serena." Lita smiled and gave me a hug.

"Yeah. We missed you." Raye nodded.

"Yeah." Everyone else agreed.

"Micah says hi." Grandma Lynne laughed.

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus." I laughed, trying to make the best of the situation.

"Serena." Irene shook her head.

"I'm kidding."

"Okay. Everyone. Serena doesn't need to be bombarded with people all at once." Grandma Lynne stood and shooed everyone else out. "I have something I need to ask her. The rest of you will get your chances to talk."

"Aww." Sammy pouted and followed the clan.

"Okay." Grandma smiled and sat next to me on the bed.

"Yes." I shrugged eyeing the food on the side of my bed, trying to remember the last time I ate.

"Darien?"

"Oh. Grandma." I began to cry. "How is he? Why hasn't he been here?"

"Serena. I wish you wouldn't have gotten involved with him." Grandma sighed. "You should have seen how heart broken Raye was to receive the news that her sister is with her ex."

"Grandma…I didn't plan for that to happen. It just did. I love him so much."

"Serena. Darien's in a coma. The same as you were. He's not doing very well."

That was the most horrible news I would ever get in my life.

"No!" I began to cry. "We're supposed to be together."

"Serena. You were unconscious for two weeks. A couple of days from now will make his third. Almost a month."

"Grandma. I love him so much. He's prefect. Why would God do something like that. You're lying. You just don't want us to be together." I cried.

"Serena."

"I hate you! Get out! GET OUT!" I cried as the realization of not being with Darien hit me.

"Serena." Grandma hugged me and began to sob. I held on to her for dear life. We held each other for what seemed like hours.

"I want to see him." I whispered. "Please."

"I'll see what I can do." Grandma got up and left. Ten minutes later a nurse came in followed by my mother with a wheelchair.

"Can you stand?" Irene asked.

"I think so." I nodded as the nurse stretched my legs before helping me stand to sit in the chair.

"Serena. Are you sure? He's pretty beat up."

"I'm sure." I nodded and wiped the newly formed tears…afraid of what was to happen.


End file.
